Not Another Gamer Fanfiction
by Joker's Lover
Summary: Rei: Or whoever she was before died ends reborn in Naruto because some God wants to stir things up. Join her as she uses her ability and turns the world upside down.(Note: Won't regularly update due to medical issues.)


You know, I have always liked the rain; I wonder if that has changed now that it has killed me. Well the rain itself did not kill me but the lightning coming out of nowhere in the light drizzle most certainly did. Hot fire, burned through my veins; there was no numbing feeling where your brain and body give way into an all-encompassing numbness, where you slowly drift off and close your eyes forever, nope that would be far too easy. I laid there twitchy on the ground with inside feeling like molten lave for at least an hour before darkness invaded my vison of the grey rain clouds above my head. Then the weirdest shit happened, I opened my eyes although I still saw nothing but darkness; it was still a miracle to be alive and breathing. As if responding to my thoughts a door appeared lightly glowing; my eyes widen, and I exclaimed, "Fuck!" It seems I did die after all. My heart was breaking, there was so much left I wanted to do, so much unsaid. I blinked away the forming tears because no matter how much I wanted to the ugly crying I was about to do was not going to help. I stepped closer and closer to the mysterious glowing door in the vast darkness. I pause briefly before jerking the door open bracing myself for the worst-case scenario, but I wasn't expecting a Killua/Gon love child to pull me through the door and sit me down in front of a hot cup of tea. I blinked confusedly, "What?" I asked rather dumbly; the kid laughed loudly before he sit at the in the chair appeared in front of me. "So, I bet you're confused." The kid grinned, a teasing tone in his voice. "I died." I stated blandly. "That is true." He says smirking. "Why?" I asked. The kid's smirk grew wider and his eye gleamed with mischief, "Why what?" The little bastard was enjoying this if the tone of his voice was anything to go by, a mixture of and a touch of madness. I gestured to our surroundings; the kid pouted, "You're no fun!" he exclaimed childishly. "In my defense, I did just die." I stated blandly. He grinned yet again. "Please explain what is going on," I asked in a mechanical voice. His smirked went to a soft grin. The Killua/Gon love child barked out laughing at me which was kinda of hurtful because afterwards he didn't answer my question; he just pulled out a folder and started reading the blasted thing. 'Like for real dude, I asked a serious question.' I thought angry. He went anywhere from chuckling to grimacing as he read; when he got to the last page, he full on belly laughed. I began to get nervous and sweat started to form on forehead or it would have, but I am not sure I have an actual body. "You- you," he gasped out, "got struck by lightning" he snickered. Finally, my temper broke, "And how is the means of my death funny?" I seethed out coldly. "It had a part of what killed you," his laughter becoming near hysterical, "but-but that isn't how you died." He laughed clutching his stomach. "You drowned. Death by rain." He grinned. I finally realized that, 'Holy fuck, I really was dead this wasn't a dream' and that the Killua/Gon love child was some kind guide for the afterlife. He let out a quiet chuckle.

Frowning at the being in front of me, I asked, "Are you done laughing at my hilarious death?" sarcasm dripping from every word. He stopped laughing and sighed, "You're no fun." I gave him a look that clearly stated how much I cared about ruining his fun. "Anyway," he smirked, "I have been authorized to give you a do over in another world." I felt my eyes widen and it felt like an eternity before I could speak but instead of something actually intelligent the words out of my mouth were, "Ummmm. Okay, why?" He smirked wider than I thought possible before saying, "It's simple, you WEREN'T supposed to die yet. You had about twenty or, so year left on you clock, mishap with the office papers." My eye twitched and anger gripped tight in my chest, "I died because some asshole fucked on some fucking papers are you fucking kidding me." I seethed out glaring at the smirking being in front of me. Grinning he just out right ignored my glaring and continued, "Now let's see. . . the most helpful power for would be the "Gamer" ability which is a total cheat by the way, but whatever should be interesting." He grinned, and I felt an uneasiness in my gut one telling me that this bastard killed me just, so I could be his entertainment. "Now why would I do that?" His grin nearly splitting his face. 'Yep this fucking bastard killed me for his own entertainment,' I thought angrily, 'And there is nothing I can do about it.' "Now to sort out points, debuffs, and perks you've earned from you last life . . ." "Wait!" I exclaimed with fear gripping my chest in an iron clasped fist, "What world are you shipping me off too." 'For the love of that is good and holy please don't Attack on Titans or Tokyo Ghoul, I would like to live thank you!' I mentally exclaimed. He laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "Can't tell you. Now shut it. Now your file says were dyslexic. . . you know what nope, this shit is boring. When you are born we, meaning one of my minions will go through this shit, have fun waiting." He waved me as light engulfed my body, 'Huh, I guess I did have a body after all.' a sadistic gleam in his eyes. The bastard wanted me to panic fuck him. I felt myself being ripped from that place before I could protest.

The place I ended up was warm, wet and dark. There for I long time I thought I was re-born as captive prisoner that had been forgotten by their captive. I found that I could not move, and I could not speak. The sick bastard must have cut my arms and legs off and taken my eyes as well for so sick experiment. I was then that I heard the voices, a man cooing and a woman laughing I couldn't understand what was being said but the tone is universal, "A father cooing at his child in their mother's stomach." A cold child ran through body, 'No, no, no!' panic coursing through my veins, 'No!' I exclaimed. My panic of realizing I was in a womb of some strange woman had me in a fit. I kicked, clawed, and punched trying to hit the wall of flesh I knew was there, until I passed out.

/Time Skip/

You know the worse part about being re-born? It is the horrible case of claustrophobia you develop. Bit by bit the room around you gets smaller and your movements get more constrained and the harder you fight to keep the little amount of room you do have, the more they cooed. I mean can't the damn idiots see I am suffocating in here. I am 90% sure they are sadist or at least my father is; he coos at every kick and punch. My mother is likely a masochist since she hasn't cut me out this prison herself. I mean, I kicked and punched every time I had the energy too and the time between the starting of my onslaught and passing out is getting longer and longer.

/Time Skip/

Let just say being born is the weirdest and scariest shit ever. The walls of the tighten you and it is like they are trying to squeeze you to death and then you get pushed in to a tinier space and holy shit it is terrify and then you see a small fucking opening that you are squeezed too and the panic sets. Oh god, the panic. Needless to say, I was rather happy to be out and let me tell you the fucking light was bright, 'No wonder baby's usually scream their heads off.' I was wiped off and handed to my mother in a soft blanket. And the world froze, and a floating box appeared right in front of me:

 **You have the once in a life time chance to live your life as a video game. Do you accept? [YES] [NO]**

I glared at the screen, 'How the fuck was I supposed to press anything when I can't move my arms?' I thought bitterly. _**"Thought touch activated,"**_ came a soft voice. 'Yes!' I thought excitedly.

 **Would you like to go through a tutorial? [YES] [NO]**

'Yes,' I thought, and a status screen appeared in front of me.

 **Name: N/A** **You will receive this after having completed the tutorial.**

 **Occupation: The Gamer** **and hopefully surviving long enough to be entertaining**

 **Level: LV 0** **What did you fucking expect you are a newborn.**

 **HP: 80** **If you are a big dumb ass and don't understand HP. It is your Health Points. Don't die.**

 **MP: 70** **Mana Points, you read the damn story, you know what it is.**

 **?: 40** **I am not even going to give you a hint.**

 **Strength: 2** **Is how much you can lift and shit.**

 **Dexterity: 2** **You are baby you dammit, you can't even move.**

 **Intelligence: 20** **You survived high school and four years of college. Good for you, it gave you and intelligence boost in this life.**

 **Wisdom: 18** **In your last life people came to for advice and as it turns out were good at giving it.**

 **Luck: 20** **Damn bitch, just damn.**

 **Points: 250** **What the actual fuck? Due to surviving four years of high school with dyslexia with no help 100 points. Due to surviving four years of college with no help 150 points. Seriously, I will have to talk to my minions about how they did up the points this is too much.**

 **Money: 0** **You have, you are a fucking baby dammit.**

" _ **Thinks Perks and Debuffs,"**_ the soft voice spoke again. 'Perks and debuffs,' I thought, and the status screen was replaced with a list divided up into perks and debuffs. The tutorial that obviously was the Killua asshat decided to start with the debuffs:

 **Lack of Sense: Due to not thinking things through INT and WIS decrease 20%. Seriously, how do you back a person truck in to a ditch.** **Can become permanent**

 **Cruse of Being LAZY: You were a lazy bum your past life and thus it will be 20% harder for you to learn physical stuff.** **Can become permanent**

 **Head in The Clouds: You tend to loss focus and change topics. If someone is boring you, you go off in your own little world this makes it 20 % harder for you to learn anything new.** **Can become permanent**

'I am so fucked.' I thought depressingly.

 **Gamer Body: You have the ability to live your life as a game. Sleep in your own bed and wake up with full health. Just don't let your health bar hit O because then it bye-bye life and hello death. Permanent**

 **Gamer Mind: Calms the mind in dangerous situations and prevents mind infiltration. Permanent.**

 **Bleeding Heart: You are a compassionate person and that make it hard for people to hate you, 60% chance of you turning an enemy into an ally.** **Can become permanent**

 **Animal Lover: Your love animals in your last life has transferred over, there is a 50% chance of you gathering a hoard of animals.** **Can become permanent**

 **Creative Mind: You have one hell of an imagination there is 60% boost to all things requiring creativity.** **Can become permanent**

" _ **Now please think reputations."**_ the soft voice requested. 'Reputations.' I thought happily, and I mean who wouldn't be those perks were hella good in my opinion.

 **Exalted: 20,000** **this person would die for you; you are the most important person to them**

 **Honored: 10,000** **this person is happy they have got to meet you and will try to help you if they can**

 **Friendly: 3,000** **wow you can hold a conversation and joke around but don't be going tell any secrets, y'all anit BFF's yet.**

 **Neutral: 0** **this person has no opinion of you one way or the other**

 **Unfriendly: -3,000** **this person just doesn't like you, the fires of dislike this person holds for you are hot but not hot enough to be called hate**

 **Hated: -10,000** **this person hates you plain and simple and finds you annoying and wouldn't mind seeing you hurt**

 **Despised: -20,000** **this person wants you dead, what the fuck did you do?**

'That could come in handy.' I thought 'picking out potential enemies before they can show their true colors' I grinned widely at the thought. _**"This concludes the tutorial, until next time."**_ The soft voice spoke and with the world unfroze. The woman that birthed looked down cooing at me with soft pink eyes and deep purple hair, "Hey, there my little Rei. Who is my sweet little girl?" I made a gurgled sound as a response and she giggled. A man with dark hair leaned over to woman and tickled my stomach, "I bet little Rei is going to be a bad ass kunoichi, like her mother." I felt a shearing panic in gut and screamed and screamed and screamed.

Apparently, screaming like I was indicated something was wrong and I was promptly knocked-out and examined. Perverts. Anyway, I was now safely at home with my new parents that are apparently just that, new parents. Which I was kind of grateful for because then they won't notice if I do anything suspicious. My mother came in bring in her milk bags to feed me, I hated it. It made me feel like a pervert, I mean I was 23 fucking years-old. I am extremely grateful to my father that saw the problem and brought home some bottles. Thank the gods. It really saddens my mother though, so I tried my best to smile and coo in the baby gibberish that was available to me.

It had been a few months when I felt it, the rash burning red energy that tasted bitter like a walnut shell, my face scrunched up in pain as a migraine began to form. Mom ran panicked into the right when a giant red paw crashed through the roof. 'Oh, my fucking god.' I panicked internally, and a wail ripped from my throat. My mother's eyes widen, and she dashed forward and scooped me up and ran. My wails continued as my mother dashed away and between trees. And the I saw it, I saw the fucking Kyuubi. I was in the fucking Narutoverse. I was in a world were chakra wielding maniacs were a dime a dozen. I barely realized my mother was handing me off to some stranger and then I realized she was going to fight and this was the last time I would see my her and I screamed and reached for her wailing at the top my lungs and she smiled sadly. "Ka, Ka, Ka," my mother's eyes widen, and she started to cry. "I love you, Firefly." and she was off. I screamed louder, and a glowing light engulfed my sight.

I woke up in a crib, a crib I didn't recognize. Panic swelled in my heart, 'Status', I thought and there under my stats was a small description,

 **Recently orphaned born on August 10.**

My heart broke and I screamed.

After I resigned myself to the fact that I was now only in this world; I decided to look at my status. 'Status,' I thought, and the same blue box appeared.

 **Name: Rei**

 **Occupation: The Gamer**

 **Level: LV 0**

 **HP: 80**

 **MP: 70**

 **Chakra: 40**

 **Strength: 2**

 **Dexterity: 2**

 **Intelligence: 20 (-20%)** **16**

 **Wisdom: 18 (-20%)** **14.4**

 **Luck: 20**

 **Points: 250**

 **Money: 0**

My states are pitiful but there it is no way in hell I am changing them that much until I am well away from any chance of Danzo or Orochimaru getting me and making me either an emotionless killer or some twisted mind fucked lab experiment.

 _ ***Bing* For using logic INT went up 1pt**_

I blinked and watched as my intelligences went a point. I grinned happily, 'So, thinking logically ups my intelligences, good to know.' I thought.

 _ ***Bing* For using an observation to make a logical deduction INT went up 1pt**_

My grin became a smile as I began to think, 'Logically I should put points my intelligence and wisdom since they are the only ones with debuffs on them, but I am going to have a harder time learning physical stuff later on even if there is no debuffs on dexterity and strength. Does that mean I should up my dexterity and strength first? It just says that physical stuff will be harder by 20% not how it will be harder. Does mean that I have to have 20% more than the physical stats needed to learn the skill or does mean that it will take me 20% longer to master the skill or does it mean that it will take me 20% longer to earn a stat point for dexterity and strength? And right now, my charkas if I remember correctly, are pretty unbalanced but intelligence and wisdom can be useful in learning physical techniques as well and plus you have to be pretty smart to understand medical jutsu and fūinjutsu. Hmmm, maybe I should work on balancing chakras though because an unbalanced chakra network could make it even harder to learn certain techniques Okay, so slowly but surely add points into dexterity and strength.' As soon as I finished my thought process.

 _ ***Bing* For picking the best option out of many and for thinking logically your INT and WIS went up 1pt.**_

'Add one point apiece to dexterity and strength.' I thought and then watched fascinated as the numbers changed.

 _ **Name: Rei**_

 _ **Occupation: The Gamer**_

 _ **Level: LV 0**_

 _ **HP: 80**_

 _ **MP: 70**_

 _ **Chakra: 40**_

 _ **Strength: 3**_

 _ **Dexterity: 3**_

 _ **Intelligence: 23 (-20%) 18.4**_

 _ **Wisdom: 19 (-20%) 15.4**_

 _ **Luck: 20**_

 _ **Points: 248**_

 _ **Money: 0**_

/Time Skip A Few Weeks Later/

I woke to the sound of a crying baby, I groggily wonder why no one was shutting it the hell up. I opened my eyes and then nearly went into a panic attack there setting in my crib was Naruto FUCKING Uzumaki. The cute little blonde haired, whiskered baby could be no one else.

 _ ***Bing* For making a logical conclusion your INT went up 1 pt.**_

'Oh, this is bad, this is really bad!' I though panickily, 'This boy right is hate by the entire village until after he does some crazy lifesaving shit. What if someone trying to him kills me instead and dammit with his ANBU guard around I will never be able train. Okay, okay breath. No one said you would be sharing a room with him forever and hey ANBU guard, that means you are less likely to get abducted by those childhood ruining bastards, so good thing.' I took a calming breath and wiggled over to him and put my pudgy baby hand on his face. He stopped cry and looked at me blinking his big blue eyes at me and gurgled some baby speech at me so copied him and gurgled back. He started to cry again, and I wonder why and then I heard his stomach rumble. I took that as a cue that I should be hungry to and started wailing loudly. One of the caretakers rushed in and seeing that we were okay went and made a bottle. I was confused upon seeing a single bottle and when the brown-haired guy picked me up to feed me tried to move my head away. Not being strong enough to keep him from stuffing the bottle down my throat; I was forced to drink. When he deemed the bottle sufficiently empty he left. I waited a good five minutes for him to come back and poor Naruto was crying louder and louder with hunger and that made my blood boil and I joined Naruto in his wailing until the brown-haired asshole came back and feed him. "I am sorry, Rei-San." The brown-haired man said to me, "That you have to share with this demon, but I promise he will be gone soon." I would have glared at him if that wouldn't have been suspicions but as it is now, it would be.

/Few Weeks Later/

'I am now three months old I think this is cause for a celebration.' I thought happily to myself grinning, 'Status'

 _ **Name: Rei**_

 _ **Occupation: The Gamer**_

 _ **Level: LV 0**_

 _ **HP: 80**_

 _ **MP: 70**_

 _ **Chakra: 40**_

 _ **Strength: 3**_

 _ **Dexterity: 3**_

 _ **Intelligence: 24 (-20%) 19.2**_

 _ **Wisdom: 19 (-20%) 15.4**_

 _ **Luck: 20**_

 _ **Points: 248**_

 _ **Money: 0**_

'Add two points apiece to Dexterity and Strength.' I thought happily as a watch a baby Naruto wiggle. It was so cute. I could feel the changes that were made as I felt stronger. I still didn't dare than to do more than wiggle because I didn't know when a normal baby would start trying to crawl.

 _ **Name: Rei**_

 _ **Occupation: The Gamer**_

 _ **Level: LV 0**_

 _ **HP: 80**_

 _ **MP: 70**_

 _ **Chakra: 40**_

 _ **Strength: 5**_

 _ **Dexterity: 5**_

 _ **Intelligence: 24 (-20%) 19.2**_

 _ **Wisdom: 19 (-20%) 15.4**_

 _ **Luck: 20**_

 _ **Points: 244**_

 _ **Money: 0**_

/Time Skip Three Months/

"I am now six months and I am fucking excited as hell, because I finally have a skill.' I thought elatedly.

 _ ***Bing* Through constant observing of people and things around a new skill has been created called [Observe].**_

As I have deemed it safe to start rolling over onto my stomach, I did so and started spamming [Observe] on everything in sight.

 _ ***Bing* [Observe] leveled up**_

/Time Skip/

I woke to a blinking blue message that said,

 **Happy Birthday Kid you made it a whole year without getting experimented on and as such you are now at Level 1 and such your status has been changed accordingly. Have fun with that.**

I quickly thought, 'Status.'

 _ **Name: Rei**_

 _ **Occupation: The Gamer**_

 _ **Level: LV 1**_

 _ **HP: 120**_

 _ **MP: 90**_

 _ **Chakra: 60**_

 _ **Strength: 5**_

 _ **Dexterity: 5**_

 _ **Intelligence: 24 (-20%) 19.2**_

 _ **Wisdom: 19 (-20%) 15.4**_

 _ **Luck: 20**_

 _ **Points: 244**_

 _ **Money: 0**_

'Okay so, my chakra, health, and mana are related to my age or at the least being limited due to age.' I thought out.

 _ ***Bing* Due to making an educated guess with the knowledge available to your INT went up 1pt.**_

'Skills,' I thought.

 **Skills:**

 **Observe: The art of looking at people and things. The higher this skill level is the more you know. Of course, you the level of the observed effects it too. [Lv. 5]**

'I can only assume this means I can level up [Observe] more since using chakra or mana would be too risky.' I thought to myself.

 _ ***Bing* Due coming to a logical conclusion your INT went up 1pt.**_

/Time Skip to Age 2/

 **Oh my god, how is she doing it? Age two and she still hasn't been abducted. It is a miracle folks. One, for the record books. You are now a Level 2**

'Status,' I thought tiredly.

 _ **Name: Rei**_

 _ **Occupation: The Gamer**_

 _ **Level: LV 2**_

 _ **HP: 140**_

 _ **MP: 100**_

 _ **Chakra: 70**_

 _ **Strength: 5**_

 _ **Dexterity: 5**_

 _ **Intelligence: 26 (-20%) 20.8**_

 _ **Wisdom: 19 (-20%) 15.4**_

 _ **Luck: 20**_

 _ **Points: 244**_

 _ **Money: 0**_

'Add two apiece to dexterity and strength,' I though tiredly.

 _ **Name: Rei**_

 _ **Occupation: The Gamer**_

 _ **Level: LV 2**_

 _ **HP: 140**_

 _ **MP: 100**_

 _ **Chakra: 70**_

 _ **Strength: 7**_

 _ **Dexterity: 7**_

 _ **Intelligence: 26 (-20%) 20.8**_

 _ **Wisdom: 19 (-20%) 15.4**_

 _ **Luck: 20**_

 _ **Points: 240**_

 _ **Money: 0**_

'Skill,' I thought tiredly.

 **Skills:**

 **Observe: The art of looking at people and things. The higher this skill level is the more you know. Of course, you the level of the observed effects it too. [Lv. 10]**

The caregivers are starting to teach us simple words; I make them teach Naruto by using the puppy dog eyes and they usually relent and when they don't, I wail.

 _ ***Bing* Through repeat action skill has been created [Wail]**_

 _ ***Bing* Through repeat action skill has been created [Manipulation]**_

I grinned at the thought of just how much fun it was going to be to level those two up.

[Awhile later]

"For the love of Kami, Rei what do you want?" the brown-haired bastard wailed as tears dripped from his cheeks, "Tell dear big brother what you want?" I wailed louder and the brown-haired bastard roll on the ground with his hands on his ears.

(Three hours later)

I can now feel the killer intent from the ANBU guard that is guarding Naruto and that just made me wail louder, I mean what did they expect throwing killer intent at a child.

(Another three hour of wail)

And an ANBU wearing some kind of cat mask came out the shadows and looked down on me and asked, "What do you want?" "Kitty," I giggled out, as a child would. "What do you want?" the ANBU asked again and I decided to point to a random book on the floor. The ANBU picked up the book and brought it over to me and tried give it to me. I frown and pointed to him and looked up with the puppy dog eyes and the ANBU sighed and resigned himself to reading to Naruto and me. By the end of the night he had read "The Adventures of The Yellow Flash" three times and I must say is was a really good book.

 _ **/**_ Time skip age 4/

 **Happy Birthday Idiot if you don't know the drill by now you never will.**

'Status' I sighed.

 _ **Name: Rei**_

 _ **Occupation: The Gamer**_

 _ **Level: LV 4**_

 _ **HP: 180**_

 _ **MP: 120**_

 _ **Chakra: 90**_

 _ **Strength: 9**_

 _ **Dexterity: 9**_

 _ **Intelligence: 26 (-20%) 20.8**_

 _ **Wisdom: 19 (-20%) 15.4**_

 _ **Luck: 20**_

 _ **Points: 238**_

 _ **Money: 0**_

'Skills', I thought.

 **Skills:**

 **Observe: The art of looking at people and things. The higher this skill level is the more you know. Of course, you the level of the observed effects it too. [Lv. 20]**

 **Wail: The art of busting someone's ear drum. [Lv. 15] You are feared by civilians Konohagakure. Can make civilians dizzy and blur vision.**

 **Manipulation: The art of getting what you want or getting someone to do what you want. [Lv.20]. You have most people wrapped around your finger. Works with Chunin and below.**

 **Run: Run like the wind Bullseye [Lv.10] You can now run for 5 solid minutes.**

'Let's see, Naruto gets kicked out of the orphanage around what four or five years-old. So, I definitely need to get up my dexterity and strength and consider the that dexterity and strength haven't risen any other than the points I put into I am going to need to up them more.' I pause in my thinking for a moment, 'And my wisdom too. So, put four points apiece in dexterity and strength and put five points in wisdom.'

 _ **Name: Rei**_

 _ **Level: LV 4**_

 _ **HP: 180**_

 _ **MP: 120**_

 _ **Chakra: 90**_

 _ **Strength: 13**_

 _ **Dexterity: 13**_

 _ **Intelligence: 26 (-20%) 20.8**_

 _ **Wisdom: 24 (-20%) 19.2**_

 _ **Luck: 20**_

 _ **Points: 225**_

 _ **Money: 0**_

/Time Skip to Age 6/

 **Happy freaking Birthday, sweetie.**

'Status,' I thought.

 _ **Name: Rei**_

 _ **Level: LV 6**_

 _ **HP: 220**_

 _ **MP: 140**_

 _ **Chakra: 110**_

 _ **Strength: 15**_

 _ **Dexterity: 15**_

 _ **Intelligence: 26 (-20%) 20.8**_

 _ **Wisdom: 24 (-20%) 19.2**_

 _ **Luck: 20**_

 _ **Points: 221**_

 _ **Money: 0**_

 _ ***Bing* Due to making it up to six years of age, the limits on places on your chakra and mana have been removed.**_

 _ ***Bing* +20 to Chakra, +60 to Mana**_

'Well, that is new.' I grinned looking at my new status.

 _ **Name: Rei**_

 _ **Level: LV 6**_

 _ **HP: 220**_

 _ **MP: 200**_

 _ **Chakra: 130**_

 _ **Strength: 15**_

 _ **Dexterity: 15**_

 _ **Intelligence: 26 (-20%) 20.8**_

 _ **Wisdom: 24 (-20%) 19.2**_

 _ **Luck: 20**_

 _ **Points: 221**_

 _ **Money: 0**_

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **Well today is the day. Naruto gets kicked out of the orphanage. Your goal is to keep him safe until the Hokage finds out.**

 **Rewards:**

 **20,000 to Naruto's relationship with you**

 **3,000 to Hokage's relationship with you**

 **Failure:**

 **Naruto dies, and the world dies with him**

 **Do you accept? [YES] [NO]**

'Fuck, just fuck.' I thought to myself, 'Why the hell not? Yes.'

'So, I have been following Naruto since accepting the Quest,' like hell I was going to let Naruto die. Naruto ran around the village under the hateful glare of the adult civilians and ninjas alike; I frowned at the action and took note of the 'Glarers' levels so that I could plot revenge on Naruto's behalf. We were just making it back to the Orphanage as the sun started to cast long shadows, as Naruto made his way up to the doors, my chest started to tighten. 'Those fucking bastards, this sweet little kid is going to put in danger because you.' I hissed mentally at the caregivers. I watched as Naruto pulled and pushed franticly on the door trying anything to get it to budge, it would.

 **[Time Starts Now: Keep Naruto Alive Through the night]**

I walked slowly up to Naruto and said, "Hey kid, is the door locked?" He jumped and looked wide-eyed at me before recognizing me as his roommate and nodding his head. "Well let me try?" I asked, and he stepped aside; I began banging on the door and when no one showed up I turned to Naruto and said, "I guess we are on our own for tonight." Naruto to look scared and it made we want to ditch all my points into dexterity and strength to knock the damn door down but instead of doing that; I walked to Naruto and warped an arm around his shoulder. He jumped and I careful ignored that response before saying in a cheerful voice, "Don't worry bro, I got your back." Naruto looked at me wide-eyed for second before asking me, "Why?" I grinned and said, "Well dude we are both locked out and are both sleeping on the streets tonight. I have your back and you have mine, right?" Naruto stared blankly for a second before his signature grin made its way to his face and his bright blues sparkled in the dark, "Yeah," he says happily, "I have got your back."

 _ ***Bing* Your reputation with Naruto has reached Friendly. You are now friends with Naruto.**_

'What the actual fuck? I was barely nice to him and I haven't talked to him at all in the years we have been at the orphanage. How did he get so neglected on my watch, that a little bit of kindness lands me in friendly?' I growled angrily at myself. I saw Naruto looking me and sighed, "We better go hide somewhere. Got any suggestions?"

He didn't have any suggestion and that is we are hunkered down in some thick bushes in one of the training grounds. With the moment of safety and a quiet Naruto sitting beside me, I choose to use up some points. 'Add fifteen points apiece to dexterity and strength. Add ten points apiece to Intelligence and Wisdom.'

 _ **Name: Rei**_

 _ **Level: LV 6**_

 _ **HP: 220**_

 _ **MP: 200**_

 _ **Chakra: 130**_

 _ **Strength: 30**_

 _ **Dexterity: 30**_

 _ **Intelligence: 36 (-20%) 28.8**_

 _ **Wisdom: 34 (-20%) 27.2**_

 _ **Luck: 20**_

 _ **Points: 171**_

 _ **Money: 0**_

 _ ***Bing*Your chakra has gone up by 50.**_

 _ ***Bing* Your mana has gone up by 60**_

I examined the changes and grinned.

 _ **MP: 260**_

 _ **Chakra: 180**_

Okay now to view my skills, 'Skills', thought.

 **Skills**

 **Observe: The art of looking at people and things. The higher this skill level is the more you know. Of course, the level of the observed effects it too. [Lv. 30] Now you can see those that are 3x higher than you, skills.**

 **Wail: The art of busting someone's ear drum. [Lv. 25] You are feared by civilians Konohagakure. You can now make civilians dizzy and blur their vision. Most civilians run at the sights of your tears. You can now make Chunins dizzy and blur their vision.**

 **Manipulation: The art of getting what you want or getting someone to do what you want. [Lv.30]. You have most people wrapped around your finger. Works with Chunin and below.**

 **Run: Run like the wind Bullseye [Lv.30] You can now run for 15 solid minutes.**

I am so freaking glad, I spammed the fuck out of my skills. I thought when a group of civilians surrounded us. [Wail], [Wail], [Wail] I thought repeatedly as I grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him along as I ran.

/An Hour Later/

I gasped for breath, my lungs burning. I felt like I was dying. I definitely go to have to up my running skill if I want to survive.

 **Stop whining like a baby. You have 10 hours and 30 minutes to go.**

'Oh shit. I am going to die.' I thought. "Onee-chan," Naruto asked hesitantly, "Are you okay?" I blinked rapidly processing what Naruto said before grinning, "Of course Naruto," say hugging him. "Sooooo, I am your Big Sis now?" I grinned widely. He mumbled something along the lines of, _"I just called you that cause you called me bro."_ I grinned wider and said, "That means were family now, Naruto. And family means no one is left behind or forgotten." Yes, I ripped off a Disney movie but come on, prefect opportunity. Naruto's eyes widen, and I smiled happily when he nods his head quickly and wraps me in a hug. When I looked around I noticed that we were in another training ground. I sighed, "Hey, Naruto we need to look around and see if we can find weapons. You know just in case we have to fight. Stay close me, okay." Naruto nodded his head hesitantly looking worried. "Don't worry Lil' Bro, I will protect you." I said enthusiastically and that seem to give him courage because he was grinning his signature grin.

/An Hour Later/

We found twenty kunai, which is funnily one for each luck point. I took five and put them in my pockets and handed five to Naruto and instructed him to put them in easy to get to place but to be careful. Once that was over with Naruto asked, "What about the others?" "They are to practice with. Five for you, five for me. We need to practice so we can actually hit where we aim and not each other." I stated wisely.

We practice for about three hours with throwing the kunai before I got a Bing.

 _ ***Bing* Through repeat action a new skill has been created [Knife Thrower]**_

'Skill,' I thought.

 **Skills**

 **Observe: The art of looking at people and things. The higher this skill level is the more you know. Of course, you the level of the observed effects it too. [Lv. 30] Now you can see those that are 3x higher than you, skills.**

 **Wail: The art of busting someone's ear drum. [Lv. 25] You are feared by civilians Konohagakure. You can now make civilians dizzy and blur their vision. Most civilians run at the sights of your tears. You can now make Chunins dizzy and blur their vision.**

 **Manipulation: The art of getting what you want or getting someone to do what you want. [Lv.30]. You have most people wrapped around your finger. Works with Chunin and below.**

 **Run: Run like the wind Bullseye [Lv.30] You can now run for 15 solid minutes.**

 **Knife Thrower: You seem to like throwing sharp point objects. You have a 5% higher chance of hitting your target. Percentages rises when the level does. [Lv.0]**

With six hours left in this nightmare I decided it would be wise to keep practices awhile and seeing as Naruto was already hitting his tree nearly every time he throw his kunai, I was way behind.

Two hours later and percentage was a 6% and my level was at 4, it really helped that Naruto decided to help me catch up and gave me his kunai to practices with as well, but one thing is for certain that **Cruse of Being LAZY** debuff has got to go. "Well, what do we have here. A demon and a little girl. Well, we can't have the demon corrupting an innocent little girl." said and sickening male voice, seriously like nails on a chalkboard. The male shunshined into the clearing and used [Observe] on him.

 **Name:?**

 **Occupation: Career Genin**

 _ **HP: 1,500**_

 _ **MP: 0**_

 _ **Chakra: 500**_

 _ **Strength: 60**_ __ _ **Due to old injuries [-50%]**_

 _ **Dexterity: 50**_ __ _ **Due to old injuries [-50%]**_

 _ **Intelligence: 20**_

 _ **Wisdom: 20**_

 _ **Luck: 10**_

 _ **Points: 0**_

 _ **Money: 50,000 Ryo**_

 **Background:**

 **His family and girlfriend were killed by the nine-tailed fox. Ever since of learning that Naruto houses the Fox; he has been plotting to kill him.**

 **Skill:**

 **Weapons, Weapons, Weapons: All he is really good at is weapons. 50% to chance of hitting target.**

'Shit this isn't good,' thought as I angled my body in front of Naruto's. He has the body flicker technique, so running wouldn't do any good. Dammit I am going to have to fight.

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **Beat the Unknown Genin Down**

 **Rewards:**

 **Body Flicker Scroll**

 **50,000 Ryo**

 **3,000 reputations with Naruto**

 **Failure:**

 **Naruto dies**

 **-4,000 reputations with the Hokage and Kakashi.**

 **Quest Not Optional**

[Wail], [Wail], [Wail], [Wail], [Wail] using the attack five times in quick sessions.

 _ ***Bing* Enemy has been blinded last 3 minutes.**_

 _ ***Bing* Enemy is unbalanced last 3 minutes.**_

I rushed forward with a kunai in hand and slashed his stomach at his three time before leaping quickly out of rang.

 _ **-5hp**_

 _ **-5hp**_

 _ **-5hp**_

I aimed five Wails at him again while rushing forward yet again but this time slashing at his legs.

 _ **-5hp**_

 _ **-5hp**_

 _ **-5hp**_

Dammit this isn't working and one hit from him and I am dead.

 _ **Enemy's HP: 1,470**_

Wail seems to be my only chance right now, [Wail], [Wail], [Wail], [Wail], [Wail], [Wail], [Wail], [Wail], [Wail] aiming the nine wails pointedly at the Genin.

 _ ***Bing* Enemy has been blinded last 3 minutes. Has been updated to 10 minutes.**_

 _ ***Bing* Enemy is unbalanced last 3 minutes. Has been updated to Nauseated.**_

Rushing forward, I stabbed the kunai in the male's right leg before hastily jerking it out and kicking him in the same leg.

 _ **-5hp**_

 _ **-2hp**_

 _ ***Bing* Attack has caused light bleeding. Enemy will loss 1hp per 10 minutes.**_

 _ ***Bing* Trough Physically attacking someone POWER have been revealed on your Status page.**_

 **Power: Is the amount of dexterity and strength you can use in a strike rather with a weapon or body.**

"Bitch," the male yelled. "I was trying to save you from the demon, but he seems to already have his claws in you." Naruto was wide-eyed and where I left him thankfully out of hitting range of the man if he stayed quiet which we talked about. "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER THAT WAY, DICK FACE." I screamed at him.

I started up the wail sending about 20 at the man for his comment about Naruto.

 **Wail has leveled up 5 times.**

 _ ***Bing* Enemy now has splitting Headache.**_

 _ ***Bing* Enemy has been blinded last 3 minutes. Has been updated to 40 minutes.**_

 _ ***Bing* Enemy is unbalanced last 3 minutes. Has been updated to Nausea has gotten worse**_

'Status,' I thought quickly.

 _ **Name: Rei**_

 _ **Level: LV 6**_

 _ **HP: 220**_

 _ **MP: 260**_

 _ **Chakra: 180**_

 _ **Power: 0**_

 _ **Strength: 30**_

 _ **Dexterity: 30**_

 _ **Intelligence: 36 (-20%) 28.8**_

 _ **Wisdom: 34 (-20%) 27.2**_

 _ **Luck: 20**_

 _ **Points: 171**_

 _ **Money: 0**_

'Add 15 points to Power." I thought quickly.

 _ **Power: 15**_

I used wail as I was running forward and slashed the stumbling man's left leg with my kunai dancing backwards as I did so.

 _ **-10**_

 _ **Enemy's HP: 1,452**_

Panting and my throat raw from using wail so much. I decided that attacking with my kunai for now was the best option. I lunged forward stabbing the left leg again and the man took a swing at me and thank gods my luck is high-ish or he would have done more than grazed me.

 **You have been hit; your hp has fallen by 5.**

 _ **-10**_

'I know dammit,' I growled at the box not bothering to swipe the box away, I stabbed the right in-between his legs.

 _ ***Bing* You have dealt a critical blow to your enemy. -50 hp**_

 _ ***Bing* You have dealt a critical blow to your enemy; you have caused heavy bleeding. -5hp per 5 minutes.**_

 _ **-1**_

 **30 minutes left of blindness**

'I know dammit, I know.'

I rushed and punched the man in his dick because, 'Hey that is where the critical blow is.' and he doubled over. I then stabbed him in right shoulder.

 _ **-25**_

 _ **-10**_

He went to stab me with a kunai of his own, but I managed to retreat with only getting a nick.

 **You have been hit; your HP has fallen by 5.**

 _ **-5 heavy bleeding**_

 _ **-5 heavy bleeding**_

 _ **-1 light bleeding**_

 **20 minutes left of blindness**

 _ **Enemy's HP: 1,345**_

'Think, dammit, think. Mana!" I calm down and thought of mana coming up and coating both of my fist. When I felt something click into place; I rushed forward, ignoring the blue boxes telling that the man was down another eleven health points and that another ten minutes had passed, in favor of land a mana covered fist in stomach and the other in his face. A loud crack echoed in the clearing and the man howled in pain.

 _ **-20**_

 _ ***Bing* You have dealt a moderate blow to your enemy. -30 hp**_

 _ ***Bing* You have dealt a moderate blow to your enemy; you have caused moderate bleeding. -3hp per 6 minutes.**_

 *** Mana attack use, loss 40 mana, will take 2 hours to recover fully. ***

'Shit, shit, shit!' I thought.

 _ **-5 heavy bleeding**_

 _ **-5 heavy bleeding**_

 _ **-1 light bleeding**_

 **10 minutes left of blindness**

'Shit!' I thought panicky and began using wails in rapid fire session. Blue boxes kept coming up, but I ignored them and kept using wail until my voice was to raw to do so.

 _ **-5 heavy bleeding**_

 _ **-5 heavy bleeding**_

 _ **-1 light bleeding**_

 _ **-3 moderate bleeding**_

 _ **-5 heavy bleeding**_

 _ **-5 heavy bleeding**_

 _ **-1 light bleeding**_

 _ **-3 moderate bleeding**_

 _ ***Bing* Enemy now has splitting Headache. Has been updated to Migraine. -2Hp per 10 minutes.**_

 _ ***Bing* Enemy has been blinded last 3 minutes. Has been updated to 40 minutes. Has been update to an hour.**_

 _ ***Bing* Enemy is unbalanced last 3 minutes. Has been updated to Nausea has gotten worse.**_

 _ **Enemy's HP: 1,256**_

 **Time till Day Break Four Hours**

'Status,' I thought.

 _ **Name: Rei**_

 _ **Level: LV 6**_

 _ **HP: 220**_ __ _ **210**_

 _ **MP: 260**_ __ _ **220**_

 _ **Chakra: 180**_

 _ **Power: 15**_

 _ **Strength: 30**_

 _ **Dexterity: 30**_

 _ **Intelligence: 36 (-20%) 28.8**_

 _ **Wisdom: 34 (-20%) 27.2**_

 _ **Luck: 20**_

 _ **Points: 156**_

 _ **Money: 0**_

Taking a deep breath to calm myself down, I take another kunai from my pocket and pictured mana running from me into the kunai making it sharper and stronger with my eyes close I don't see the box saying that the man only has ten minutes left of his hour blindness. I felt the click and rush forward slash at the man with my eye wide opened. One slash, two slashes, three slashes, four slashes, five slashes; the hour is up, and I am shoved backwards, uses [Wail] throat is throbbing, but it works. Six slashes, seven slashes; man takes his kunai and stabs my side, eight slashes and then I retreat.

 _ **-50 heavy bleeding**_

 _ **-51 moderate bleeding**_

 _ **-5 for light bleeding**_

 _ **-160 Mana weapon**_ __ _ **loss 80 mana will take four hours to recover**_

 _ ***Bing* Has permanently blinded opponent.**_

 _ ***Bing* Has caused sever bleeding. Opponent will bleed out in less than hour. -35hp every 10 minutes**_

 ***You have been critically hit, you have loss -50 hp.**

 *** You have heavy bleeding, -5hp for every 5 minutes.**

 _ **Enemy's HP: 990**_

'Status,' I thought holding a hand to my bleeding side.

 _ **Name: Rei**_

 _ **Level: LV 6**_

 _ **HP: 220**_ __ _ **210**_ __ _ **160**_

 _ **MP: 260**_ __ _ **220**_

 _ **Chakra: 180**_

 _ **Power: 15**_

 _ **Strength: 30**_

 _ **Dexterity: 30**_

 _ **Intelligence: 36 (-20%) 28.8**_

 _ **Wisdom: 34 (-20%) 27.2**_

 _ **Luck: 20**_

 _ **Points: 156**_

 _ **Money: 0**_

I looked up and met Naruto's frighten stare and I walked slowly and as slightly as I could over to him all the while the man was yelling profanities at me and about me. When I got to him I pulled him into a one arm hug and whispered, "Hey, bud. It is okay? I need your help and you are going to listen me okay." I took off my shirt and had him cut into strips, five minutes later and 5 health points down; I have him tie my favorite book to my side using the strips (that takes another 5 minutes) with the book providing constant pressure the heavy bleed went down to a moderate bleed. The guy apparently the guy didn't like being ignored for ten minutes and started throwing weapons around random and some came very close to my Naruto and I could not have that.

 _ **Enemy's HP: 941**_

I told Naruto to stay behind a tree but where I could see him, and I began picking up the kunai that the man had thrown. I don't know where he kept them there is seriously like 50 or 60 kunai alone here not to mention the other ones I have no idea what are. Once I had them in a pile, I picked up a bunch and put them in my pockets before walking slowly and silently toward the deranged and dying man. His back was to me now as he turned deciding that I had moved from where we had originally met, that was his fourth mistake tonight, his first being seeking out to kill Naruto and his second thinking I was going to let him. Taking out two kunais, I leaped on to his back sinking the kunais into his shoulders and while he was trying to throw me off; I took my head and slammed it onto the top of his. I wrapped my legs and his waist, and he made his fifth mistake of the night he basically stabbed them in place. I began pulling more kunais out of my pockets and stabbing them in as deep as I could, where ever I could until I was down to my last one, which I slid across his throat. I don't know how long it had been, but the sun was peeking out behind the leaves of the canopy and that meant morning and that meant Naruto survived the night. Too bad I am going to die again, and so soon. "Rei, Rei, Rei," came Naruto's voice. 'I am on the ground,' I thought looking at weapons from the crazed genin, 'I wonder when that happened. Oh, Naruto is in my face. He is crying. I don't like a cryin' Naruto; he makes snot bubbles. He is saying something, I can't hear him. Oh, there is Kitty-chan. He seems panicked. I wonder why? Naruto isn't hurt, is he? Oh, Naruto hasn't seen Kitty-chan yet. He would never let see Kitty-chan see him so girly.' "Love you Lil' Bro." I try to say but it comes out slurred. 'Oh, now Kitty-chan is in my face too and he is looking at my body. Pervert.' Was my last thought before I closed my eyes to the frantic voices of my Naruto and my Kitty-chan.

 _ ***Beep**Beep**Beep**Beep**Beep**Beep***_

Oh Kami! What is that noise?

 _ ***Beep**Beep**Beep**Beep**Beep**Beep***_

Oh, hell my head hurts. There a weight on my stomach; it hurts but it feels warm. I felt the weight being shifted and my snapped up. 'I am alive! How?' I thought.

 **You have slept in a bed.**

 **You have had medical attention.**

 _ ***Bing* You are back to full health.**_

I looked down at the blonde-haired child on my stomach, "Naruto," I said in barely a whisper, but it seems to have been loud enough because he stirred. "Rei-chan!" he exclaimed launching himself at me and attached himself around my neck. He was blubbering now so I rubbed circles on this back. The door swung opened and revealed the Hokage; Naruto still didn't budge so I greeted him, "Hello Lord Hokage." Naruto jumped and pulled away and looked flustered. The Hokage raised an eyebrow, "You are looking well, Rei." Voice taking a suspicious pitch. "I feel a lot better. Ummm, I am not entirely sure how I got here though." I said glancing at Naruto which translated what I said into, 'I am not sure how I am still alive.' "Tiger brought you here, the medics took it from there." I raised an eyebrow at the Hokage in confusion, "Who the heck is Tiger?" Kitty-chan stepped out the shadows and I couldn't help the squeal of, "Kitty-chan" that escaped my lips when he stepped out of the shadows and gestured for him to come to me. The Hokage laughs at my actions and a flustered Kitty-chan approached my bed and patted me on gently on the head. The Hokage sit down the chair next to my bed with a serious look on his face, "Now, Rei-chan we need to talk. Tiger found you and Naruto in a training ground and you on top of a Genin." I looked at with a blank mask and said blandly, "Yeah." Kitty-chan charka twitched when I said that, makes me wonder if I have some sort of chakra sense.

 _ ***For figure out you have the ability to sense Chakra the skill [Chakra Senses] has been created**_

The Hokage was talking and realizing I had ignored him to start blankly at the air, or at least that is how they would see it, I blushed and asked him to repeat his question. The Hokage smiled gentle at me and said, "I asked why you were at the training ground in the first place." "Oh, that is easy when Naruto and I got home the door was locked and I banged on the door for a while and no one came and let us in. It wasn't even dark out." "And why didn't you stay near the orphanage?" the Hokage asked rage darkening his chakra and I would have been scared if that chakra was aimed at me but it wasn't so, thank the gods. I looked hesitant and glanced at Naruto, getting the message, he spoke, "Naruto, Rei just woke up. I bet she is pretty hungry. Why don't you go get her some ramen on me, okay?" Naruto look like he wanted to protest and then my stomach growled loudly and that seemed to make him deicide getting me feed was an important task and out the door he ran. I looked at the Hokage my eyes blurred by unleashed tears and this seemed to concern both visibly present, and I started my tale, "I noticed that the caregivers at-at the orphanage did-didn't care too much for Naruto-Kun, but I never thought anything about it until last week. They always tried to blame anything and everything on him. The weather was bad Naruto did. But last week seemed to be worse they- they seem to want to actually hurt him. I know his parents were bad people but that doesn't mean he is bad." I could feel the killer intent increase rapidly in the small room making hard to breath which was great cause it helped with the whole act of trying to hold back tears thing and was I was actually told Naruto's parents were bad people; I even manipulated my chakra to reflect my current mood or at least I tried too. "And just who told you that Naruto's parents were Bad people?" the Hokage's chakra was thick and darkened to being almost black, "Koi, the brown-haired guy at the orphanage." Snot was running out of my nose and I am sure I looked a mess and the Hokage asked, "Why did you want Naruto to leave?" "Cause-cause I heard, they said that- that they were gonna kick the fox out. An-and Naruto is the only one of us that looked like a fox. With the whiskers and I didn't like it. Sure, he makes messes and gets in trouble a lot, but they were just being big bullies too him. So, I thought maybe if I was with him they'd let him. They didn't." looks down sadly and starts wiping at eyes trying to wipe away the tears flowed down and mixed with the snot running from my nose. "That doesn't answer why you were at the training grounds?" Kitty-chan spoke and I answered with voice creaking and an occasional sob, "C-cause the villag-ers knew. And they whispered how they, they, they," I broke down crying and that point Naruto had come back with my ramen; I don't know how long it had been, but it couldn't have been too long. I heard a splatter and two arms wrapped around me and I sobbed burring my head into Naruto's fluffy blonde hair before choking out the words, "kill the fox." All the while tightening my hold on the precious ball sunshine which was Naruto. The killer intent was so thick in the room that I must have passed out cause the next thing I know I am waking with Naruto curled into my side and a blue box saying:

 _ ***Bing* Due to fooling Higher-ups the skill [Acting] has been created.**_

I relax a bit but not by much and place my hand on Naruto's cheek before saying out loud, "I promise Lil' Bro no one will hurt you ever. Not if I have anything to say about it." Naruto nuzzles my hand to his cheek and I could not help but to smile. I closed my eyes, but I did not sleep.

 _ **-With the Hokage-**_

"Lord Hokage, the girl seems to be telling truth. Her mind has no signs of tampering. The only thing is we cannot pin-point who the girl heard plot Naruto's murder." Inoichi Yamanaka said with an air of professionalism "Although, I can tell you this, it set her on edge and when the orphanage would not open their doors; she made it her personal mission, that he make it through the night. Also, she might have some kind of chakra sense or enhanced senses as I have said I could pin-point who said it, but it was clearly said, and it was clearly heard." "I see," the Hokage started only to be cut off. "I recommend they not be separated." Inoichi Yamanaka stated. "I see," the Hokage sighed. "I, also recommend they have a guardian." The mind-walker said sternly, "It is very unlikely that they will be able to buy food for themselves without it being poison." The Hokage's age show rubbed his temple and released a long sigh, "I see, recommendations."

 _ **-Next Day Hokage's Office-**_

"What do you mean, we're not going back to the orphanage?" I asked in absolute shock my mouth hanging open slightly. The Hokage laughed and shook his head in a negative. "But where will we live?" Naruto asked his hand latched onto mine. "More important, who will we live with?" I asked more to myself than to anyone else thinking of my old world and how a child living alone would be a huge freaking no-no. "I am glad you asked. Yamato please come out." A man with medium-brown hair and darker than dark eyes came out the shadows from behind the Hokage's desk and he felt familiar, he walked familiar, he smelled familiar (the forest after it rains) and his charka tasted familiar (like tree sap and a storm); he was just plain familiar. The Hokage was talking but figuring out this guy took president over that because we are going to be living with him. When I felt his chakra twitch, was when I put it together, "Kitty-chan." I blurted out without thinking. Both men were silent for a second before the Hokage asked, "How did you figure it out?" "Well," I flushed embarrassed, "he walked familiar, he smelled familiar, his chakra was familiar but when it twitched that's what gave him away; he only does that when he is irritated at me." The Hokage and Yamato sighed and put a hand to their temples and started to rub their heads. After a long ass talk about not disclosing ANBU's identities and me arguing that it wasn't my fault and they should always be prepared for sensors and good ones not half-ass ones like me; we got to our new home a three-bedroom, two bath place. I frowned as Naruto ran around to explore our new 'Home'. "What's wrong, Rei-chan?" Yamato asked sincerely so I decided to tell the truth, "Naruto and I can't afford this place by ourselves and once we get out the academy you'll be gone, your mission over with, and if I make memories in this place they will be tainted cause my family will be broken apart again." I walked away from the stunned man and told Naruto I was going to bed because I was tired, so he would know where to find me. I set an alarm on the gamer system, something gamer AI didn't tell me about and I had to find myself, to go off at 4 a.m. Naruto and I had two months get into decent shape before joining the academy and I plan on using it.

 **-4 a.m. the next day-**

Oh, merciful gods why did I think this would be a good time to wake up, I thought as I rolled out of bed and made my way into the kitchen. I climbed up to cabinets half -asleep to get the necessary pan and opened the fridge and got the eggs, onions, peppers, and tomatoes out. I diced the veggies until they were finely chopped. I paused momentarily in preparing breakfast to think, 'How did I even get the knife?' nope to tired not going to think about it food first. I throw the veggies in first and let them cook awhile before cracking six large eggs in the skillet with them scrambling them up.

 _ ***Bing* Due to repeat action the skill [Cooking] has been made.**_

I blinked tiredly before nodding, 'I guess cooking for Naruto in secret actually helped me out after all.'

"What are you doing?" came a voice. I jumped and slapped toward the voice with my spatula. My eyes widen when they landed on Yamato with raw egg dripping down his face and the giggle erupted from my throat unapologetically. It was a good thing the eggs were on low or they would have burned by the time I calm down. "I am making breakfast; can you wake Naruto? The eggs are pretty much done, and can you get the plates and glasses. I don't know where they are." I asked smiling lightly before the ache in my chest informed me that we were just a job to him and that he was going to leave. I focused on the eggs, until a sleepy grumpy Naruto made his way into the kitchen, "Why are we up so early?" "Because Naruto, you want to go to the ninja academy, don't you?" I asked. Naruto's eyes widen and he nodded his head rapidly and looked like he was about to bolt out the door, "Well, it is important to have at least some physical training in and if anything, I have learned it is that I am not nearly where I should be physically and I should train and if I am training so are you." I said in an end of discussion tone and Naruto mumble something but resigned to his fate; Yamato simply raised an eyebrow as if to say really.

So, my desire to train and fix the **Cruse of Being LAZY** debuff was a huge mistake. Why? Guy Might, Green Beast of Konoha, taijutsu master and a Slaver Driver of Youth.

"That is my Youthful students, a hundred kick more and we will run around the village fifty times. Let the flames of your youth burn bright." Guy exclaimed loudly.

I am pretty sure I started crying at one point and I know I threw up at several points, but I didn't stop, no I kept going.

So, I pretty sure I passed out at one point during training because I don't remember walking home and I don't remember going to bed, I rolled out of bed and groaned at the thought of having to have to do it all again today, but it will be worth it in the end. When, I made my way to the kitchen, I saw that Yamato was already there, tea-mug already in hand. I ignored him and climbed up to the pan and opened the fridge to get eggs and cheese out. Creaking the eggs in the skillet and sprinkling in the cheese; I gestured at him to set the table, he did. I put the cheesy eggs on the plates and went the fridge and got the peppers I cut the day before and set a health amount on each plate. I poured a glass of milk for Naruto and me. He raised an eyebrow at me, "Please, wake Naruto up. We have training to get too." He seemed surprised hear me say that and said, "But you didn't even come home conscious." I raised an eyebrow, "Meaning that Naruto did and even if he didn't the fact that I was unconscious shows that I was right, and I need to work on my physical-self. What good is my intelligent-self if my physical-self can't keep up?" He looked at me weirdly but went to wake Naruto.

I have a new-found respect for Lee. I thought as I was sweating like a pig in the middle of summer on 20th sit-up. Yep, I totally respect him for even coming close to keeping up with Guy.

I groaned and glanced at Naruto, who was like a yellow blur at the pace he was going, 'Shit, he will be a monster if he actually learns taijutsu. I continue my slower pace of reaching a hundred. When, I finally finished Naruto was on jumping jacks and so I started in on them with him. When we finished those my back was covered in sweat, my clothes were sticking me to like they were spandex and Guy called for a break. He seemed nervous when we arrived to train today. . . hmmm. A water bottle and half a ration bar later we were back at it.

"MY STUDENTS ARE SO YOUTHFUL. A HUNDRED KICKS MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT. A HUNDERED CAN DO IT. YOUTH SHINE BRIGHT IN YOU." Guy exclaimed.

That night found me dragging a sleeping Naruto home by his legs and questioning looks from the ANBU on duty. I looked them in the eye and mouthed, 'Training with Guy.' And their chakras seemed to wince in sympathy, but they didn't offer to take Naruto until after I had dragged him up nearly half a flight of stairs. I opened the door and gestured to the ANBU to where Naruto's room was only to realize he had frozen. Looking up from taking off my shoes I saw Yamato wearing a pink apron frozen at the stove. "Not a word," he spoke with a glare, at who I do not know but to those words are a challenge. "So, ummmm. Yamato, you know if there is something you want to tell us you can." I spoke slyly. "What do you mean?" he spoke with a little- venom in his bark. "Well, what I am saying is it is perfectly okay if you feel you are more female than male. Naruto and I will support." I say seriously and sincerely. The ANBU behind me stiffens and I don't if is to stop himself from laughing or if I have really just made him/her uncomfortable. Yamato looks at me for a long moment before saying, "Thank you for the support Rei, but I honestly barrowed it from a friend; they said it was needed for cooking." "I would kick their ass for you, but I am too tired. They pranked you. I mean an apron isn't bad to have if you are worried about your clothes getting dirty but otherwise you don't need it." I jabbed the ANBU in the ribs, "His room is the second to the right. And please stay for dinner. If Yamato poisons me, I want a witness." Was answered with laughs from the ANBU and an indignant cry of, "Hey." From Yamato.

Six days into training with Guy and I have never been so happy to see a blue box;

 _ ***Bing* Due to your new masochistic training regimen the skill [Physical Endurance] has been created.**_

Oh, thank the merciful heavens, I might actually live.

"Now, my lively little students. I have mission and will be gone for a few days. I know you might think this is a break" I cut his youthful speech says, "Ninjas that lax their training just because no one is supervising them don't have the flames of youth they should." Guy has tears in eyes and is hugging/suffocating me in typical Guy fashion.

 _ **Manipulation has gone up 1 Lv.**_

When we got back, the apartment was empty again. I frowned and got to work on dinner, Bunny-chan was in a shadowed corner watching me work so I set three places. I made spaghetti and meatballs and a tossed-salad cause is was one of the simpler things I knew how to make. I called Naruto to dinner. Naruto didn't comment on the extra plate setting and I was thankful for that. When he was done eating and made him brush his teeth and wash his face and sent him off to bed. "Bunny-chan," I called out to the seemingly empty kitchen. "You can eat some dinner if you want. I will leave it out for you." I felt Bunny's chakra spike, "I know you are there, but I don't know who you really are. Yamato- nii says it is rude to take away an ANBU secret code name and dangerous." Bunny's chakra relaxed a little. "I think, Yamato-nii has been avoiding me." My voice cracking at the end; I felt Bunny's chakra wince away before it settled. "Can you tell him to come home? That I'll be good." Tears leaking from my eyes, "I miss him." The next thing I know I am being tucked into bed by the Bunny mask ANBU leaking killer intent.

-Bunny's POV-

That asshole, he didn't even tell them he had a mission. That little girl was crying cause she thought he hated her. Her captain was a fucking idiot. I hopped along the roof after I got Neko to cover for me. She wasn't very happy when I told her what went do either. When I find that dick, captain or not I am going to punch him in the fucking face. As if Kami, himself heard me and agreed with the sentiment my current captain and former captain appeared in front of me looking very angry; not caring I would probably be put through hell, I decked my current captain in the face. "Now, now." Said the silver haired-man, "What could have gotten so into that you would hit your Captain?" The brown-haired bastard looked confused, "He," I said jabbing my finger in the direction of my current Captain, "Didn't tell her, he had a mission. And you know what that lead to hmmmmm." I hissed at both men. They didn't answer and continued to be confused, "It lead her to believe, she was doing something wrong. That you were avoiding her!" I snapped at the brown-eyed man. It almost made me feel sorry for him when he rapidly paled and began to sweat. "And she asked me to tell you that, she misses you." Bunny felt her Captain's chakra spike and then enter what looked to be a panic attack. "Fix him," I told my former Captain, "And have him apologize to her. Because if she has to cry over this again. I WON'T BE HAPPY." Fear spiked both their chakras before I disappeared smirking under my mask.

-Yamato's POV-

I didn't tell her; I didn't tell her. She thought I hated her. I could feel senpai glaring daggers at me and I couldn't blame him. I messed up. I messed up bad.

-4 am this hell continues-

I roll out of bed and smell something burning and hear some mumbling cruse words under their breath. Enhanced senses are awesome for spying on people. I hear someone say in a low husky voice, "I don't see why I have to be here, you're the one that messed up." I heard Yamato sigh and say, "Cause you know I am not good with people senpai. And put that book away." "You are burning the eggs." The voice said. "We'll add it to the list of things, I am not good at." Yamato sighed. I decided, I would rather keep the house free of flames than hear what was going on, walked into the kitchen and right to the stove, took the eggs and dumped them. I then looked at Yamato in the eyes, "You are not allowed to cook without me here to supervise. I like having a home." The voice barked out laughter and caused me to break out of my sleepy one-track mind set to glance at the- the- the. . . oh fucking hell, Kakashi Hatake. I shifted so I was behind Yamato and out of his range of sight. Kakashi Hatake fucking pouted, or at least that is what it felt like through his chakra anyway. Yamato either completely ignoring that I was uncomfortable or unaware continued talking, "This is Hatake, Kakashi. He is my former Captain." I raised an eyebrow and he blushed realizing that he gave more information than he should have. "Are you as strong as Uncle Guy?" I asked innocently. Kakashi sent a questioning glance at Yamato; Yamato sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose become saying aspirated, "She thinks, she is too weak and has been trying with Guy starting in the morning and ending somewhere between 9 or 10 at night." Kakashi's eyes widen hysterically. "It is really fun." I grin widely as Kakashi and Yamato sweat dropped. Yamato whispered, "Help me senpai." Kakashi whispered back, "Yeah, we don't need another Guy." Oh these two were basically asking for Lee to meet Guy early.

Kakashi is the devil, then again it might be cause he is trying to train the Fires of Youth right out of me. I just smile and hop right up. Between Naruto and I, I am pretty sure that he was getting annoyed, the Fires of Youth burn bright within us, Doggy-kun. Oh, his eyebrow is twitching, did I say it out loud? The hard kick to my side, told me that yes, I did.

-4 hours later-

"So, do the Fires of Youth still burn bright?" he asked amused. I laughed at him, "My fires of youth will never die." Naruto groaned next me, "Yeah, just wait till I can move again."

I think we broke Kakashi; we declared him our rival for trying to steal us away from Uncle Guy; he has been crying for four hours. I sent Naruto to get Yamato. He came back with Inoichi Yamanaka.

The next morning Kakashi was at the table yet again and I looked at him warily; Yamato was acting like nothing was wrong, so I took it upon myself to ask, "So are you okay now, whack-a-doo?" Kakashi blinked before grinning, "Yeah." "Good to know." I hummed. Yamato looked confused, so I shrugged my shoulders, "Kakashi lost his mind yesterday. Naruto was supposed to get you but brought back a blonde-haired dude with pale eyes. They talked, and he calm down." Yamato looked back and forth between the two of us. "Senpai are you really alright?" "No, he isn't but he will be." I answered for him. Then pointing a finger at Kakashi, I said, "You are going to come to breakfast and dinner every day or I will make you regret it." "Mau, Mau," Kakashi said moving his hand in a dismissive way. I narrowed my eyes at him threateningly.

So, I ended up forcing Yamato to watch after Kakashi while Naruto and I train. Today, we were running around and through the village. We were rounding a training ground when I heard the sounds of some intense training. Slowing down, I shared a look with Naruto, and he nodded in agreement. There kick and punching a training post, sweat dripping from their form. On closer inspection it was a boy with dark wild hair, wearing a white shirt and tan pants. "Hey," Naruto exclaimed, the boy jumped and turned around quickly with wide eyes. I nearly broke down in a fit of giggles, there standing in front of me dripping in sweat was Rock Lee.

It took a while of talking but we finally got Lee to join our training. The kid had some serious work ethic.

I looked out at my ceiling wondering if it is possible to be so sore that sleeping hurts. Now that I think about it I haven't checked my skills recently. 'Skills,' I thought.

 **Skills:**

 **Observe: The art of looking at people and things. The higher this skill level is the more you know. Of course, you the level of the observed effects it too. [Lv. 30] Now you can see those that are 3x higher than you, skills.**

 **Wail: The art of busting someone's ear drum. [Lv. 45] You are feared by civilians Konohagakure. You can now make civilians dizzy and blur their vision. Most civilians run at the sights of your tears. You can now make Chunins dizzy and blur their vision. Lower level ninjas now fear your tears.**

 **Manipulation: The art of getting what you want or getting someone to do what you want. [Lv.40]. You have most people wrapped around your finger. Works with Chunin and below. 10% Chance of Jounin being Manipulated.**

 **Run: Run like the wind Bullseye [Lv.50] You can now run for a solid hour.**

 **Knife Thrower: You seem to like throwing sharp point objects. You have a 6% higher chance of hitting your target. Percentages rises when the level does. [Lv. 4]**

 **Chakra Senses: You can see, hear, taste and feel other people's chakra. You can tell people's emotions to some degree. [Lv. 7] Distance: 2 yards**

 **Acting: Are you a movie star because that is skill you got there. People tend to believe you when you are acting, rather it is the truth or not. [Lv. 7] Luck effects the accuracy.**

 **Cooking: Well, looking here you can the basics. [Lv. 7]**

 **Physical Endurance: No pain, no gain. Getting up after being knocked down. [Lv. 15]**

'Skills I need to Max out as soon as possible,' I thought biting my lip. 'Run, speed it important to a ninja and keep me from getting killed; Knife Thrower, cause it is important to hit what I am aiming at; Chakra Senses, because if I can't see the enemy being able to feel them is the next best thing; Physical Endurance, because I person's ability to fight through the pain can help decide fights. I start with up these."

 _ ***Bing* Due to thinking logically Intelligence went up 1pt**_

'Status,' I thought

 _ **Name: Rei**_

 _ **Level: LV 6**_

 _ **HP: 600**_

 _ **MP: 380**_

 _ **Chakra: 320**_

 _ **Power: 20**_

 _ **Strength: 35**_

 _ **Dexterity: 35**_

 _ **Intelligence: 37 (-20%) 29.6**_

 _ **Wisdom: 34 (-20%) 27.2**_

 _ **Luck: 20**_

 _ **Points: 156**_

 _ **Money: 50,000 Ryo**_

'What is the money from,' I stopped mid-thought, 'Oh right. That means I have the Body Flicker scroll somewhere too. Maybe in an inventory or something.'

 _ ***Bing* Due to thinking logically Intelligence went up 1pt**_

'So, I think, **Inventory.** ' I nearly jumped when a gaming inventory pulled up. 'Holy crap this is amazing, I can stick everything in here.' I see where the Body Flicked technique but thought better of pulling it out to learning it. One, I would have to explain how I got and two, I don't see that conversation ending well. Better wait until I have been in the academy awhile.

 _ ***Bing* Due to thinking logically Intelligence went up 1pt**_

 _ ***Bing* Due to making a wise decision Wisdom went up 1pt**_

Okay, so next is reputation. 'Reputations.' I thought.

 _ **Reputations:**_

 _ **Bunny ANBU: Friendly**_ __ _ **3,000**_

 _ **Guy: Honored**_ __ _ **10,000**_

 _ **Hokage: Friendly**_ __ _ **3,000**_

 _ **Lee: Friendly**_ __ _ **3,000**_

 **Naruto:** **Exalted** **23,000 (Permanent)**

 **Kakashi: Friendly** **3,000**

 **Yamato: Friendly** **3,000**

When did all this happen, nope I am good; I don't need to know. I have friends and, and... why does Naruto's break the reputations system?

 ***Bing* Due to breaking pass the reputations systems limit this friendship has become permanent.**

Okay, not sure if I should be worried or not, moving on. 'Debuffs and Perks,' I thought.

Debuffs:

 **Lack of Sense: Due to not thinking things through INT and WIS decrease 20%. Seriously, how do you back a person truck in to a ditch.** **Can become permanent**

 **Cruse of Being LAZY: You were a lazy bum your pass life and thus it will be 20% harder for you to learn physical stuff.** **Can become permanent**

 **Head in The Clouds: You tend to loss focus and change topics. If someone is boring you, you go off in your own little world this makes it 20 % harder for you to learn anything new.** **Can become permanent**

Perks

 **Gamer Body: You have the ability to live your life as a game. Sleep in your own bed and wake up with fully health. Just don't let your health bar hit O because then it bye-bye life and hello death. Permanent**

 **Gamer Mind: Calms the mind in dangerous situations and prevents mind infiltration. Permanent.**

 **Bleeding Heart: You are a compassionate person and that make it hard for people to hate you, 60% chance of you turning an enemy into an ally.** **Can become permanent**

 **Animal Lover: Your love animals in your last life has transferred over, there is a 50% chance of you gathering a hoard of animals.** **Can become permanent**

 **Creative Mind: You have one hell of an imagination there is 60% boost to all things requiring creativity.** **Can become permanent**

They haven't change, not even a little. I guess that means either there is an age limit or a requirement, I have to meet.

 _ ***Bing* Due to thinking logically Intelligence went up 1pt**_

It is probably not age because it would have been gone by now. Maybe academy attendance is the key since it would indicate a career path and would be where we would improve upon ourselves.

 _ ***Bing* Due to thinking logically Intelligence went up 1pt**_

Dammit. This is going to fucking suck.

It has been a month and Lee is doing well under Guy's tutelage, much to the dismay of Kakashi, "Another mini-Guy, why, why, why?" I can see the makings of who he will be, and it just makes me happy. Yamato has decided Naruto and I need to do something "Normal" and we find ourselves at a park. Naruto and I were running around playing tag when I ran straight into a dark-haired boy and found my arms pinned behind my back. There was a whoosh sound and I heard Yamato say, "Let her go." "Itachi," came a deep voice. He let me go and I did a round-house kick only for it to be blocked and thrown away before growling at the long-haired boy in front of me, "You fucking tsundere." There was a choking sound from behind me and Yamato got a scary look on his face and Itachi's face reddened; I ignored all that in favor of the boy I knocked over, "Your boyfriend is crazy." There was another choking sound and I could feel the Killer Intent coming off of Itachi in waves. "That's my brother." "Hmmmmm, I can see that. At least he didn't kill me. Wanna play tag." There were waves of disbelief aimed at me from all present. Naruto shook his head, "My name is Naruto, and this is Rei." "My name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." The dark-head boy responded.

So, that is how Sasuke Uchiha became a member of Team Sunshine. In other news, I have now developed the skill [Sensing KI] which may or may not have something to do with Itachi.

 _ **/Few Day Later/**_

"Does she just not sense it?" the fun-loving onyx eyed Uchiha asked Yamato. I couldn't help but laugh; I felt a spike in killer intent.

 _ ***Bing* Skill [Sensing KI] has risen 1Lv.**_

That notification made me laugh harder; which had Itachi raising his killer intent. That's right Itachi hate me, make me stronger.

I think I broke Itachi; he is pouting in corner under a tree. I mean it don't see how it is my fault really though, Sasuke is the one that decided I was his new hero or something not me. Frowning I say to the boys, "Okay, I have an amazing idea. Why don't we play ninjas and the mission is capture Yamato-nii?" The boys were off before I had time to blink. "So," I say plopping down next to Itachi under his tree.

 _ ***Bing* Skill [Sensing KI] has risen 1Lv.**_

Sighing, I lean on him; he growls. "Get over yourself," I say poking him in the side, "I have done nothing wrong." He frowned deeply. He didn't say anything, and I feel, well I feel that is very rude. So, I decided that I was going to use his lap a pillow. I sit up off his shoulder and he seemed to relax a bit until he found my head rest in his lap the next second. He tensed up, "What are you doing?" he says in a voice that could have been monotone if it weren't the bite in it. "Trying to sleep," I say looking at him with wide puppy dog eyes. He relented and let me stay, score one for the puppy dog eyes. After about an hour later, I felt him start playing with my hair; I also felt some major killer intent coming from Yamato, when did he get here. "What is going on here?" came Yamato's voice in a biting tone. "Itachi, you sly dog, you." The fun Uchiha said, a smirk evident in his voice. "AhwhaeepingonTachi' ," I muttered and snuggled deeper into Itachi's lap. "Naruto?" Yamato asked. Damn I must be really tired, I didn't sense Naruto, Shisui Uchiha, or Yamato. Naruto laughed, "She said, 'I was sleeping on Itachi's lap. He is fluffy." Shisui Uchiha choked on a laugh and I cuddled deeper to his lap muttering something about wanting him to coke on that laugh and die quietly, Itachi laughed. I felt someone try to pull me off of Itachi before I cuddle deeper into him and wrapped my hands tightly into his shirt.

 _ **/A Few Hours Later/**_

Apparently, I freaked people out by not letting go of Itachi. *cough* Yamato *cough* So, a visit from Kakashi-nii and Uncle Guy later with all three trying to gently pry my hands off Itachi shirt, which lead to fingers getting bite. Needless to say, the folks at the Uchiha compound were shocked to see Naruto and Sasuke walking side by side and Itachi carrying a random civilian girl and a jealous looking Jounin and three laughing ninjas behind the three of us. I am not sure how long we walked but I did hear part of the conversation. Yamato sighed, "I am sorry Fugaku-sama, she just won't let go." Before he could say anything, a woman's voice cut through, "It's fine." "Mom," Itachi tried to protest.

It didn't work, I was still curled into Itachi on his bed. I was almost completely asleep when I heard the coughing it jarred me awake. "I-Itachi, are you okay." I ask. "I am fine," he says in between coughs. I narrow my eyes at his lying ass focusing on his chakra so much I got a Bing.

 _ ***Bing* Due to focusing on seeing Chakra flows/paths your skill [Chakra Senses] has been updated.**_

Flowing his chakra flow, I gasped out; Chakra was building up around his lungs and the sickness he had was being made worse be the chakra. "Rei, Rei." He says. I grab his hand and pull him with me along the room tell I was at his parent's door, "Rei," reached to stop me but I had already knocked. There standing in all his glory with his robe opened, was Fugaku Uchiha, "What is it you need?" I blinked up at him, before pulling Itachi forward and between us. What he was a half-naked man, it was justified using him as a human shield. "He is sick." I said blandly. He blinked, and I heard Mikoto laugh from somewhere in the room, "We know, that." He says blandly back to me. I narrowed my eyes at the asshole and said, "Did you know that there is a chakra build up around his lungs making it worse?" His jaw-dropped and his widen. "Well, my job is done. Back to bed." I say half dragging Itachi back to his room. Making sure he was covered with a thick blanket, I curl next to him. "Rei, Rei, Rei," Itachi says nudging me. "Hmmmmmm." I respond. "How do you know there is chakra around my lungs?" he asked. "I saw it." I muttered into his side.

 _ **/End of month one/**_

I thought that was the end of it, but apparently not. I was sitting in Hokage Tower with the heads of the clans and Yamato sitting next to me. They were talking about my sight; Hiashi Hyūga was instant that it had to be a form of the Byakugan. Next thing I know there is med-nin with a huge ass needle and fear spiked in me so intensely that I grabbed the nearest person and pushed them in front of me and jumped out the window screaming, "Get that murderous psychopath away from me. I want to live."

 _ **-4 hours later-**_

I am not exactly sure how I ended up the Forest of Death, but I know it has to be the Forest of Death unless Konoha has another forest with giant animals in it. 'Status.' I thought quickly.

 _ **Name: Rei**_

 _ **Level: LV 6**_

 _ **HP: 600**_

 _ **MP: 380**_

 _ **Chakra: 320**_

 _ **Power: 25**_

 _ **Strength: 40**_

 _ **Dexterity: 40**_

 _ **Intelligence: 41 (-20%) 32.8**_

 _ **Wisdom: 35 (-20%) 28**_

 _ **Luck: 30**_

 _ **Points: 156**_

 _ **Money: 50,000 Ryo**_

I smiled looking at my stats; I guess training with Guy was actually making a difference (Power, STR, and DEX) and those game of Rock, Paper, Scissors games I play with Lee, Naruto, and Sasuke upped my Luck. 'Skills,' I thought.

 **Observe: The art of looking at people and things. The higher this skill level is the more you know. Of course, you the level of the observed effects it too. [Lv. 30] Now you can see those that are 3x higher than you, skills.**

 **Wail: The art of busting someone's ear drum. [Lv. 45] You are feared by civilians Konohagakure. You can now make civilians dizzy and blur their vision. Most civilians run at the sights of your tears. You can now make Chunins dizzy and blur their vision. Lower level ninjas now fear your tears.**

 **Manipulation: The art of getting what you want or getting someone to do what you want. [Lv.45]. You have most people wrapped around your finger. Works with Chunin and below. 12% Chance of Jounin being Manipulated.**

 **Run: Run like the wind Bullseye [Lv.50] You can now run for a solid hour.**

 **Knife Thrower: You seem to like throwing sharp point objects. You have an 8% higher chance of hitting your target. Percentages rises when the level does. [Lv. 10]**

 **Chakra Senses: You can see, hear, taste and feel other people's chakra. You can tell people's emotions to some degree. [Lv. 7] Distance: 2 yards. You can now see chakra pathways and well chakra in general.**

 **Acting: Are you a movie star because that is skill you got there. People tend to believe you when you are acting, rather it is the truth or not. [Lv. 7] Luck effects the accuracy.**

 **Cooking: Well, looking here you can the basics. [Lv. 10]**

 **Physical Endurance: No pain, no gain. Getting up after being knocked down. [Lv. 30]**

 **Sensing KI: You can sense people trying to and/or wanting to kill you. [Lv. 5]**

I smiled yet again because it was pretty good. I wonder why I haven't got any Quest Alerts recently.

 _ ***Bing* Due to an off handed comment Quest Alerts were set to automatic. Would you like to turn it back to manual? [Yes] [No]**_

'Yes,' I thought.

 _ ***Bing* You have risen a level.**_

 _ ***Bing* You have risen a level.**_

 _ ***Bing* You have risen a level.**_

 _ ***Bing* You have risen a level.**_

 _ ***Bing* You have risen a level.**_

 _ ***Bing* You have risen a level.**_

 _ ***Bing* You have risen a level.**_

 _ ***Bing* You have risen a level.**_

 _ ***Bing* You have risen a level**_

'Status,' I thought quickly want to see the change.

 _ **Name: Rei**_

 _ **Level: LV 15**_

 _ **HP: 960**_

 _ **MP: 540**_

 _ **Chakra: 500**_

 _ **Power: 25**_

 _ **Strength: 40**_

 _ **Dexterity: 40**_

 _ **Intelligence: 41 (-20%) 32.8**_

 _ **Wisdom: 35 (-20%) 28**_

 _ **Luck: 30**_

 _ **Points: 156**_

 _ **Money: 50,000 Ryo**_

 _ ***Bing* Due to reaching level 10 before academy, % of debuffs have decreased.**_

 _ ***Bing* Due to reaching level 15 before academy, % of debuffs have decreased.**_

 _ ***Bing* Due to reaching level 10 before academy, % of perks have increased.**_

 _ ***Bing* Due to reaching level 15 before academy, % of perks have increased.**_

My eyes widen, and I quickly thought, 'Debuffs and Perks.'

Debuffs:

 **Lack of Sense: Due to not thinking things through INT and WIS decrease 16%. Seriously, how do you back a person truck in to a ditch.** **Can become permanent**

 **Cruse of Being LAZY: You were a lazy bum your pass life and thus it will be 16% harder for you to learn physical stuff.** **Can become permanent**

 **Head in The Clouds: You tend to loss focus and change topics. If someone is boring you, you go off in your own little world this makes it 16% harder for you to learn anything new.** **Can become permanent**

Perks

 **Gamer Body: You have the ability to live your life as a game. Sleep in your own bed and wake up with fully health. Just don't let your health bar hit O because then it bye-bye life and hello death. Permanent**

 **Gamer Mind: Calms the mind in dangerous situations and prevents mind infiltration. Permanent.**

 **Bleeding Heart: You are a compassionate person and that make it hard for people to hate you, 62% chance of you turning an enemy into an ally.** **Can become permanent**

 **Animal Lover: Your love animals in your last life has transferred over, there is a 52% chance of you gathering a hoard of animals.** **Can become permanent**

 **Creative Mind: You have one hell of an imagination there is 62% boost to all things requiring creativity.** **Can become permanent**

I grinned widely, 'Oh, hell yes. I mean, I am sure there is a limit of how much I can lower the debuffs and rise the perks but that is still amazing as hell.' I thought excitedly.

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **You are in the Forest of Death hiding from a crazy person with a needle. Stay hidden for three days.**

 **Rewards:**

 **3,000 Rep with Kakashi**

 **4,000 Rep with Yamato**

 **1,000 Rep with Hokage**

 **200 Rep with Guy**

 **200 EXP**

 **Failure:**

 **-Naruto will be kidnapped and made into a weapon.**

 **-Yamato will go into a depression.**

 **-Sasuke will be set on a dark path.**

 **-You will die.**

 **Quest Not Optional**

'Well shit,' I thought darkly. I tucked myself into the shadows of the trees and tried to focus as much of my chakra inward into a tiny little ball pulling it tight. Creeping in the shadows for a few hours before hearing two Bings.

 _ ***Bing* Skill has been created [Sneak]**_

 _ ***Bing* Skill has been created [Suppressing Chakra]**_

I grinned happily, or perhaps madly. I crept along the bushes and shrubs as quietly as I could, trying to find a safe place, or as safe a place can be with giant animals running around, to make camp. By the time I found a place that seemed secured enough, it was morning. Not really feeling tired, I set up a nice little camping space. 'Now that I think about it I never really feel tired unless I want to sleep.' I thought questioningly to myself.

 _ ***Bing* For pointing out a hidden aspect of [Gamer Body] information has been updated.**_

 **Gamer Body: You have the ability to live your life as a game. Sleep in your own bed and wake up with fully health. Just don't let your health bar hit O because then it bye-bye life and hello death. As long as your health bar is full, you will not need sleep. Permanent**

'Holy shit, jack-pot.' I mentally exclaimed.

 _ **-A few hours later-**_

Two hundred kicks, two hundred punches, two hundred squats, two hundred jumping jacks and three asthma attacks latter, I heard the Bings.

 _ ***Bing* DEX and STR have risen 1pt apiece**_

 _ ***Bing* DEX and STR have risen 1pt apiece**_

 _ ***Bing* DEX and STR have risen 1pt apiece**_

I grinned madly but my victory was short live when my stomach growled. I decided to go fishing.

 _ **-An hour later-**_

'Dammit, Naruto made it looks so easy.' I thought as took off my clothes and laid my clothes on a rock to dry. I groaned and decided to make a fire. It took a few hours, but I finally got it lite and I smiled happily.

 _ ***Bing* Due to suppressing your chakra constantly, Skill [Suppressing Chakra] has risen by 5Lv.**_

A grin spread across my face which faded pretty fast when I heard a rustling in the bushes behind me; I leapt into the shadows. I watched as a huge white tiger came out of sniffing the air about the camp. I tensed up and the tiger leapt on me through the shadow. I looked up into the purple eyes of the beast geared to rip my throat out any second. "Hey, there pretty." I choked out. It blinked at me; I reached up and patted its soft furry checks. It blinked at me slowly but eventually eased off of me. "I am sorry, I don't have any food for you, cutie." I said to the beautiful cat. It cocked its head to the side. It followed me to the river. After a while the tiger seemed to get annoyed with watching me fail to catch a fish because he knocked me out to water and caught three right off the bat. I put them on the fire and began cooking them. I started petting the tiger sitting beside me.

 _ ***Bing* Due to being nice to a wild animal you have bonded REP 3,000 with ?**_

"Hey, pretty thing, what should I call you?" I asked him. "How about, Koga? Ko, for short." He purred, and I smiled happily.

I started to train again when I got through eating and Ko would glare at me and knocked me down. He would keep doing it until I changed my stance and he stopped knocking me over. I smiled happily and he churred approvingly.

 _ **-Four Days Later-**_

I haven't been found yet and Ko and I have been training our asses off. I can now channel my chakra to Ko and through him. It was a drain, but it was so worth it when we were able to make him small like a puppy. I told Ko about my abilities or rather invited him to my "Party". It made communicating easier.

After a bit of discussion, we decided that it was about time someone found me. I mean it has been four freaking days! So, we went and pissed off some off the bigger cats and we took off running while spiking my chakra and pushing as much of the feeling of fear and pain in it as I could. I spiked it higher and higher nearing the edge of the forest. Two ANBU appeared in front us causing me to yell, "Run, you idiots! Run!

 _ **-A Few Hours Later-**_

Sweat dripped from every pore on my body, the ANBU were panted loudly, and Ko looked at us like we were stupid. I felt two hands on my shoulders and the gruff voice of a gate guard came from behind the mask, "What are you doing here, Rei?" I looked up wide-eyed and with a whimper in my voice, I answered, "I don't know. I was in the Hokage's office and some crazy person came in with a needle big enough to take off my arm." I shivered involuntarily before shaking my head trying to clear it and continued, "When I calmed down I was in here and couldn't find my way out." I looked down embarrassed. I could feel the amusement and worry pouring off the duo. Ko came up beside me and I could feel the two tenses until Ko laid his head on top of mine purring until I giggled.

 _ **-Three hours of Arguing Later-**_

I was sitting in the Hokage's Tower with Ko's head in my lap patting it. Naruto bound in and embraced me in a hug. The Hokage, Yamato, and the ANBU not babysitting me walked in. There were gasping sounds and nervous waves in at least two chakras. "Rei," came a straggled voice of Yamato. I looked over at Yamato and nearly winced when I saw he looked about ready to cry. I could feel Naruto tears against my stomach and I felt something break inside; like something was pulled tight and it snapped. I felt my cheeks wettened before feeling the sting behind my eyes. I reached for Yamato and sobbed when I felt his arms wrap around me.

I don't know why I thought this would be the discussion, but I was wrong. They, the clan heads and advisors, were insisting on me being placed with the correct family. I looked coldly at the long haired pale eyed bastard and channeled as much hate his way as I could, my voice taking an icy edge to it, "Are you going to wake up before 4 a.m. just to make sure I don't crack my skull climbing to get a pan? Or are you just going to take away something I like to do away because it is inconvenient for you? Are you going to drag me to the park to play because I should, and I quote, "You should do normal kid things. You are training to hard. It is not healthy to be so focus." And my personal favorite, "How are you even going to able to interact with people if all you do is train?" You want to put me in a proper family. Well guess what buddy boy, I already have a damn good family that loves me and the only thing removing me from MY family is going to do is make me hateful and angry. So..." I say trailing off while channeling the feelings of warning, of hate and pain and sorrow and vengeance into my chakra and aiming it directly at them staring at them with a blank mask. The Hokage laughed loudly as the rest shifted uncomfortably, "Where did you learn to use KI like that?" I grinned wide, "Itachi-hime-san use to throw a real scary vibe at me a lot, so I made it not scary by deciding to figure it out." Fugaku Uchiha glared at me in what could only be called a death glare for calling his son a princess. I decided to poke him because he had a too serious of a face on and then I remembered haven't asked about Itachi-san. I lean forward, and it seems to have everyone curious, I take two fingers and poke the shit out his forehead and pout when Yamato-nii yells at me telling that I should respect clan heads, he falters when he meets my puppy eyes. "How is Itachi-nii-chan?" I asked Fugaku-san still pouting. "He is doing better." He stated with a sigh. "But his not completely, better is he?" I asked, he shook his head negatively. "You should get the drunk back, at least she is a competent med-nin." I directed at the Hokage. He laughed probably because he knew one of my idols was his blonde former student. "I can't do that, we have an agreement. She'll only come back when the village is in distress." He said with a sigh. It had me grinning madly, why because I have a plan not only to get the blond drunk back but to have a constant source to up my [Physical Endurance] skill; I felt dreed enter Nii-san chakra which made me grin even more, "Can you send her a letter for me?" I ask. He quirked an eyebrow. "Yes," he seemed hesitant but answered positively anyway. "Good," I chirped happily pulling out a letter I have been keeping in my pocket. Yamato-nii placed his face in hands and groaned, "Do I even want to know?" I shook my head in the negative and the Hokage quirked an eye-brow, "Do I want to know?" he asked. "Not if you want plausible deniability." Yamato-nii groaned again and I giggled evilly – I mean cutely at the dramatic stance he was taking.

In the end, Yamato-nii was forced to sign adoption papers and I poked and prodded a promise out of the Hokage to actually have the letter delivered.

-A few months later-

I am running for my life, thank the lord I kept up Guy's training even while going to the academy. Who would have thought Tsunade wouldn't want a detailed graphic porn novel of herself on market or that Tsu-Tsu-chan had already tried to kill Jiraiya for it. Though that might have something to do with the fact that Jirah was based heavily on him.

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv.

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

Did I regret my actions? Not one single little bit. I love a challenge and surviving and angry Tsunade seemed like the prefect challenge. Grinning I yelled over my shoulder, "I don't know why you are mad granny, your beauty will last forever this way!" "Why you little brat when I get my hands on you, I am going to make you wish you never crawled out of your mother's womb," she shirked at me.

-A few hours later-

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

Tsunade had finally caught me and to be honest I could not even feel her beating me because my body had long since gone numb. "Damn, kid." She hissed, "I can't even enjoy beating you to a pulp if you are barely conscious. I giggled tiredly. A green light glowed from her hands and I could feel my wounds heal. "So, kid why did you really want me here." She asked blandly, her face blank and I couldn't help but grin at the intelligent woman in front me. "So," I groaned out sitting up, "I don't trust the one-eyed man that is warped in bandages. The village is pushing away its own ninja's and no one listens to kids. People are still trying to kill Naruto even though we have a guardian and the one-eyed man is eyeing Naruto and Sasuke like Kakashi-nii eyes his orange book." She blinks at me once, twice, and trice before speaking, "And you thought bring me back here would help how?" I gave her an innocent look before saying, "You're Naruto's cousin and you should be informed, right?" She stood up and dusted her pants off, "Up." I groaned and managed to get to my knees before passing out.

I woke to the loud beeping of the Gamer Alarm at 4 a.m. cuddle into Tsunade's chest; I am apparently a sleep cuddle-er. I detach myself from the woman and make my way to the kitchen and I climb up the cabinets and get the frying pan down. I get the bacon out and start frying it. By the time the bacon was done two sleepy blondes had made their way into the kitchen. "Bacon is almost done. Naruto get the juice and milk out.", I state. The blonde muttered something sounding like, "Too early." When the bacon was done I placed it plate and then on the table, when I looked back to the stove Yamato-nii was there staring at me challenging. I shrugged my shoulders and got the eggs out.

'Yamato-nii actually didn't burn anything this time.' I grinned happily as munched on the soft scrambled eggs. "So, what do you plan on doing today?" Yamato-nii asked. I blinked in confusion wasn't today a school day. My confusion must have shown on my face because Yamato-nii answered my unasked question, "Your teacher came by to yell at you from missing class." He paused, and I shifted nervously in my seat, "But he saw Tsunade sitting on the couch trying to dislodge you from her," he paused again, and I blushed, 'Dammit it is not my fault I cuddle in my sleep!' I yelled mentally and Ko who decide to make his presence known jumped up on the table and stole a piece of bacon from Naruto in his tiny form. After the commotion calm down, Yamato-nii continue, "Apparently hearing that you were running for your life and seeing you latched on to said person, cemented some idea that you would be unable to attend school today." "But that was yesterday," I whined, "What if they go over something important in class and I miss it." I pouted. Tsunade laughed at my actions and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Oh but I still haven't paid you back for what you did." I paled rapidly as I was tossed over her shoulder, I mouthed help me and Naruto the bastard shook his, Ko looked on smugly and Yamato-nii-san just looked on in pity.

-12 hours later-

'What the hell was I thinking!' I chastised myself for pissing off this mad woman. "You call that a punch." She chided me, "This is a punch." She stated and the proceeded to punch a crater into the ground. "Do it again."

'I don't think I have ever been this sore.' I groaned mentally, 'Status.'

 _ **Name: Rei**_

 _ **Level: LV 15**_

 _ **HP: 960**_

 _ **MP: 540**_

 _ **Chakra: 500**_

 _ **Power: 25**_

 _ **Strength: 43**_

 _ **Dexterity: 43**_

 _ **Intelligence: 41 (-16%) 34.44**_

 _ **Wisdom: 35 (-16%) 29.4**_

 _ **Luck: 30**_

 _ **Points: 156**_

 _ **Money: 50,000 Ryo**_

'Well that looks good, Reputations.' I thought next.

 _ **Reputations:**_

 _ **Bunny ANBU: Friendly**_ __ _ **3,350**_

 _ **Danzo Shimura: Unfriendly**_ __ _ **-5,050**_

 _ **Fugaku Uchiha: Neutral**_ __ _ **1,000**_

 _ **Guy: Honored**_ __ _ **10,200**_

 _ **Hiashi Hyūga: Neutral**_ __ _ **100**_

 _ **Hokage: Friendly**_ __ _ **4,250**_

 _ **Inoichi Yamanaka: Neutral**_ __ _ **1,250**_

 _ **Itachi: Friendly**_ __ _ **5,550**_

 _ **Lee: Friendly**_ __ _ **7,350**_

 _ **Mikoto Uchiha: Friendly**_ __ _ **4,250**_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _ **Exalted**_ __ _ **23,000 (Permanent)**_

 _ **Kakashi: Friendly**_ __ _ **7,100**_

 _ **Koga: Friendly**_ __ _ **6,450**_

 _ **Sasuke: Honored**_ __ _ **10,000**_

 _ **Shisui: Friendly**_ __ _ **4,050**_

 _ **Tsunade Senju: Unfriendly**_ __ _ **-3,400**_

 _ **Yamato: Honored**_ __ _ **11,050**_

'How the fuck can she still hate me that bad?' I mentally pouted. 'I will get her a drink or something after a week if it still hasn't gone down- up- or whatever. Skills.' I thought still pouting.

 **Skills**

 **Observe: The art of looking at people and things. The higher this skill level is the more you know. Of course, you the level of the observed effects it too. [Lv. 40] Now you can see those that are 3x higher than you, skills.**

 **Wail: The art of busting someone's ear drum. [Lv. 55] You are feared by civilians Konohagakure. You can now make civilians dizzy and blur their vision. Most civilians run at the sights of your tears. You can now make Chunins dizzy and blur their vision. Lower level ninjas now fear your tears.**

 **Manipulation: The art of getting what you want or getting someone to do what you want. [Lv.50]. You have most people wrapped around your finger. Works with Chunin and below. 10% Chance of Jounin being Manipulated. Will work 60% of the time with those that you are friendly with.**

 **Run: Run like the wind Bullseye [Lv.70] You can now run for two solid hours.**

 **Knife Thrower: You seem to like throwing sharp point objects. You have a 10% higher chance of hitting your target. Percentages rises when the level does. [Lv. 15]**

 **Chakra Senses: You can see, hear, taste and feel other people's chakra. You can tell people's emotions to some degree. Can now see chakra pathways when focused. [Lv. 34] Distance: 7 yards**

 **Acting: Are you a movie star because that is skill you got there. People tend to believe you when you are acting, rather it is the truth or not. [Lv. 7] Luck effects the accuracy.**

 **Cooking: Well, looking here you can the basics. [Lv. 25]**

 **Physical Endurance: No pain, no gain. Getting up after being knocked down. [Lv. 33]**

 **Sensing KI: You can sense people trying to and/or wanting to kill you, up to 10 yards. [Lv. 20]**

 **Sneak: You can move silently, %5 less chance of getting caught. [Lv.25]**

 **Suppressing Chakra: Sensors will have a bitch trying to find you. Well depending on your level, up this shit. [Lv. 26]**

I looked at the status with a frown. Sure, they were high for my age, but they hadn't evolved yet.

 ***Bing* Due to inquiring about skill evolution some skills have been evolved**

 **Skills**

 **Observe: The art of looking at people and things. The higher this skill level is the more you know. Of course, you the level of the observed effects it too. [Lv. 40] Now you can see those that are 3x higher than you, skills.**

 **Banshee: You are feared by civilians Konohagakure. You can now make civilians dizzy and blur their vision. Most civilians run at the sights of your tears. You can now make Chunins dizzy and blur their vision. Lower level ninjas now fear your tears. Your wails can cause brain bleeding, ear bleeding, nose bleeding and bleeding from the eyes: 10%. [Lv.5]**

 **Goddess of Manipulation: The art of getting what you want or getting someone to do what you want. You have most people wrapped around your finger. Works with Chunin and below. 10% Chance of Jounin being Manipulated. Will work 60% of the time with those that you are friendly with. [Lv. 0]**

 **Quick Feet: Run like the wind Bullseye. You can now run for two solid hours. [Lv. 20]**

 **Knife Thrower: You seem to like throwing sharp point objects. You have a 10% higher chance of hitting your target. Percentages rises when the level does. [Lv. 15]**

 **Chakra Senses: You can see, hear, taste and feel other people's chakra. You can tell people's emotions to some degree. Can now see chakra pathways when focused. [Lv. 34] Distance: 7 yards**

 **Acting: Are you a movie star because that is skill you got there. People tend to believe you when you are acting, rather it is the truth or not. [Lv. 7] Luck effects the accuracy.**

 **Cooking: Well, looking here you can the basics. [Lv. 25]**

 **Physical Endurance: No pain, no gain. Getting up after being knocked down. [Lv. 33]**

 **Sensing KI: You can sense people trying to and/or wanting to kill you, up to 10 yards. [Lv. 20]**

 **Sneak: You can move silently, %5 less chance of getting caught. [Lv.25]**

 **Suppressing Chakra: Sensors will have a bitch trying to find you. Well depending on your level, up this shit. [Lv. 26]**

I small grin made its way to my face as I closed my eyes to get so sleep.

So, apparently when Tsunade wants to take a student from the academy the pussies just let her. I thought as I was being dragged through the halls screaming, "But my education!" I was getting looks of pity from the instructors, but no one moved. Cowards.

 **-At the Training Grounds-**

'Yep, Tsunade is a sadist when pissed.' I thought bitterly.

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

"Tsunade-hime," I panted heavily after punching the ground for like the hundredth time. "I am," I start before coughing, "I am sorry." She grinned widely with a gleam in her eyes, "That is nice and all, but I am nowhere near done with you."

By the time she was done with me, academy classes were over, and Naruto and Lee were expecting me to train with them. Not one to disappoint my friends, I stretched out my sore muscles waiting for them to get out. I grinned when I saw the blonde blur making its way to me and braced myself for the incoming hug. "Uff," I exclaimed as fell backwards due to a hugging Naruto. "What did you do?" He exclaimed when he finally detached himself from me frowning and worry in his eyes. I didn't see Lee and Sasuke coming in to join in the tackle hug.

Once they calmed down, I found out that the instructors had worked them into a worried mess and I could feel the killer intent pouring off of me. They told MY boys that I was being tortured and that it was likely I would never be a ninja and that I was a bad person and a bunch of other shit. I sighed deeply, massaging my forehead, "Look, I played a mean prank on the blonde-haired woman, that didn't seem mean at the time, but it was. So, she is working me as pay back. No, worries guys. I learned my lesson and you guys will think more when pranking people won't you." The three boys nodded their heads in unison. "Good, lets train."

 **-Two hours later-**

I sighed and stretched, Lee, Naruto and Sasuke were sparing with each other because and I quote, "You already trained today, sit down." "Hey," I called out, "Can I read y'alls notes." I got varies forms of affirmative. I was lucky Naruto remembered to grab my pack from the classroom, I took out my notebook and then got theirs' out of their packs. I read through all three boys notes twice before writing my own notes in my notebook. It took an hour and a half, but it was so worth it. Each boy had a different note taking style and really told you a lot about them: Naruto had doddles on the pages with information scattered through, Sasuke had information the teacher taught with side-notes from the clan and Lee had the information the teacher taught along with the questions asked and the responses from the teacher. All three were helpful and I couldn't be more thankful to the boys; I jotted down the homework and called the training session to an end. Itachi appeared and spirited away Sasuke. Lee took off running and was gone before I could blink; leaving Naruto and I to walk home alone.

 **-A Week Later-**

I am pretty sure the instructors are getting mad that I am sending my homework to them through Naruto, but they started sending the classwork through him, so I guess it will be okay. Tsunade is still running my poor ass into the ground though.

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

*Bing* Skill [Physical Endurance] has increase 1 lv

I sighed before asking, "Tsunade-chan," I started before pausing, "I know I messed up by pissing you off and all, but I need to be able to pass my class." She scoffed as the words left my mouth, I pouted before my eyes brighten, "Didn't you suggest that each team have a medic?" "Yeah, the counsel didn't think it was practical at the time." She stated with a slight bitterness in her voice. I glared continuing the exercise she had me practicing that day, "They can go fuck themselves, the only thing not particle about it is that we would need someone to train them. That is another reason, why I wanted you back Tsunade-chan. We need bloody field medics that can actually fight and shit. We need a kunoichi that will put her foot in the asses of girls that think being kunoichi is about finding a man. We need a strong kunoichi that we make the other kunoichi step up and take part in forming a stronger generation kunoichis. Without it, a bunch of fan-girls are going to take the place of real kunoichi and being kunoichi will just be a laughing thought. I don't like that thought." Tsunade sighed, "You make it very hard to hate you kid."

 _ ***Bing* For showing passion for being a Kunoichi you gained 1,000 Rep with Tsunade**_

I smiled lightly at the message. "So, what is your plan?" Tsunade asked. "Well," I paused biting my lip, "A start would be to teach the academy students some basic medical-jutus before they graduate or at least the ones that show promise in the field." She hummed in thought, "That is a good plan, but even the basics is hard for most to grasp." I thought for a bit before saying, "That is true, but there is a girl in my class, Sakura Haruno. She is brilliant and really book smart. She should be able to pull it off at least." "I will think about it, drop and give me twenty." She smirked. I groaned but dropped to the ground.

 **-A month later-**

Tsunade got her apprentice, Shizune, teaching a basic medical-class after school for those that are interested in it, with a strong suggestion for certain people to join it. Tsunade still enjoys beating the shit out of me and calling it training.

-9:00PM-

'My bed has never looked so good. I want to marry bed. Please, please take me to that sweet, sweet, sweet place called dream land.' I thought achingly, but sleep wouldn't come. I sighed and decided to check my states, 'Status.'

 _ **Name: Rei**_

 _ **Occupation: The Gamer**_

 _ **Level: LV 25**_

 _ **HP: 1,360**_

 _ **MP: 720**_

 _ **Chakra: 700**_

 _ **Power: 39**_

 _ **Strength: 47**_

 _ **Dexterity: 48**_

 _ **Intelligence: 49 (-16%) 41.16**_

 _ **Wisdom: 40 (-16%) 33.6**_

 _ **Luck: 30**_

 _ **Points: 156**_

 _ **Money: 50,000 Ryo**_

I wanted to frown, my status, were nowhere as good as they needed to be for the crazy plot ruining shit I wanted to do. I wonder if there is a way I could train more, kind of like a dungeon so I could grind skills.

 ***Bing* Due to your inquiry [Instant Dungeon] skill has been created**

'Skills,' I thought without a second of hesitation.

 **Skills**

 **Observe: The art of looking at people and things. The higher this skill level is the more you know. Of course, you the level of the observed effects it too. [Lv. 40] Now you can see those that are 3x higher than you, skills.**

 **Banshee: You are feared by civilians Konohagakure. You can now make civilians dizzy and blur their vision. Most civilians run at the sights of your tears. You can now make Chunins dizzy and blur their vision. Lower level ninjas now fear your tears. Your wails can cause brain bleeding, ear bleeding, nose bleeding and bleeding from the eyes: 10%. [Lv.5]**

 **Goddess of Manipulation: The art of getting what you want or getting someone to do what you want. You have most people wrapped around your finger. Works with Chunin and below. 11% Chance of Jounin being Manipulated. Will work 61% of the time with those that you are friendly with. [Lv. 4]**

 **Quick Feet: Run like the wind Bullseye. You can now run for two solid hours. You have some fancy foot work, people find it hard to keep up with you. [Lv. 10]**

 **Knife Thrower: You seem to like throwing sharp point objects. You have a 12% higher chance of hitting your target. Percentages rises when the level does. [Lv. 39]**

 **Chakra Senses: You can see, hear, taste and feel other people's chakra. You can tell people's emotions to some degree. Can now see chakra pathways when focused. [Lv. 34] Distance: 7 yards**

 **Acting: Are you a movie star because that is some skill you got there. People tend to believe you when you are acting, rather it is the truth or not. [Lv. 15] Luck effects the accuracy.**

 **Cooking: Well, looking here you can the basics. [Lv. 30]**

 **Tough Armor: No pain, no gain. Getting up after being knocked down. You have tough skin, figuratively, -20% chance of weapons or hits causing damage. [Lv. 15]**

 **Sensing KI: You can sense people trying to and/or wanting to kill you, up to 20yards. [Lv. 40]**

 **Sneak: You can move silently, %5 less chance of getting caught. [Lv.45]**

 **Suppressing Chakra: Sensors will have a bitch trying to find you. Well depending on your level, up this shit. [Lv. 26]**

 **Instant Dungeons: Instant Dungeons or I.D.s can be used in many ways. [Lv.0]**

 **Dungeons Available**

 **Empty Dungeon: Time flows normally here.**

 **Dungeons Unavailable**

 **Zombies: The dead have risen, and their goal is to eat. Recommended Levels: 10-15. Instant Dungeon level required 15.**

 **Chakra Beast: Well, shit! Animals have absorbed either natural chakra or the Nine Tail's leftover chakra and have become chakra beast. These beasts can be hard to kill and can't be reasoned with. Recommended Levels: 20-35. Instant Dungeon level required 35.**

 **Empty Time Manipulated Dungeon: Time is slowed down in the dungeon. Example: every 5 hours in here is 1 hour in the real world. Time is slowed 30 minutes for every for 5 levels above the required Instant Dungeon level. Recommended Levels: 40-55. Instant Dungeon level required 55.**

 **Zombies Time Manipulated Dungeon: You already know I am not explaining. Same rules as the ETMD. Recommended Levels: 60- 75. Instant Dungeon Level required 75.**

 **Chakra Beast Time Manipulated Dungeon: Same rules as the ETMD. Recommended Levels: 80-95. Instant Dungeon Level required 95.**

 **Ghost: Fight ninjas of the past, form your village and others. May the gods have mercy on your soul should you enter alone. Recommended Levels: 100 plus. Instant Dungeon level required 100.**

 **Demons: Ever want to fight a Bijuu, well here is your chance. Recommended Levels: 400. Instant Dungeon level required 200**

Well, shit in a basket. That skill isn't going to be helpful until I level it up crap load. I mentally sighed and thought, 'Reputations.'

 _ **Reputations:**_

 _ **Bunny ANBU: Friendly**_ __ _ **6,450**_

 _ **Danzo Shimura: Unfriendly**_ __ _ **-6,350**_

 _ **Fugaku Uchiha: Neutral**_ __ _ **1,350**_

 _ **Guy: Honored**_ __ _ **19,200**_

 _ **Hiashi Hyūga: Neutral**_ __ _ **800**_

 _ **Hokage: Friendly**_ __ _ **9,250**_

 _ **Inoichi Yamanaka: Neutral**_ __ _ **2,250**_

 _ **Itachi: Friendly**_ __ _ **5,650**_

 _ **Lee: Honored**_ __ _ **10,050**_

 _ **Mikoto Uchiha: Friendly**_ __ _ **4,250**_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _ **Exalted**_ __ _ **23,000 (Permanent)**_

 _ **Kakashi: Honored**_ __ _ **10,100**_

 _ **Koga: Honored**_ __ _ **10,450**_

 _ **Sasuke: Honored**_ __ _ **13,050**_

 _ **Shisui: Friendly**_ __ _ **5,050**_

 _ **Tsunade Senju: Neutral**_ __ _ **-2,150**_

 _ **Yamato: Exalted**_ __ _ **20,050 (Permanent)**_

I smiled when I notice the changes, everyone was heading in a positive way expect for Danzo and well he is a dick, so who really cares. 'Debuffs and Perks.' I thought mentally.

Debuffs:

 **Lack of Sense: Due to not thinking things through INT and WIS decrease 16%. Seriously, how do you back a person truck in to a ditch.** **Can become permanent**

 **Cruse of Being LAZY: You were a lazy bum your pass life and thus it will be 16% harder for you to learn physical stuff.** **Can become permanent**

 **Head in The Clouds: You tend to loss focus and change topics. If someone is boring you, you go off in your own little world this makes it 16% harder for you to learn anything new.** **Can become permanent**

Perks

 **Gamer Body: You have the ability to live your life as a game. Sleep in your own bed and wake up with fully health. Just don't let your health bar hit O because then it bye-bye life and hello death. Permanent**

 **Gamer Mind: Calms the mind in dangerous situations and prevents mind infiltration. Permanent.**

 **Bleeding Heart: You are a compassionate person and that make it hard for people to hate you, 62% chance of you turning an enemy into an ally.** **Can become permanent**

 **Animal Lover: Your love animals in your last life has transferred over, there is a 52% chance of you gathering a hoard of animals.** **Can become permanent**

 **Creative Mind: You have one hell of an imagination there is 62% boost to all things requiring creativity.** **Can become permanent**

 _ ***Bing* Due to your extreme routine,**_ **Cruse of Being LAZY can now be removed. Would you like to remove Cruse of Being LAZY? [Yes] [No]**

'Yes,' I thought excitedly.

 _ ***Bing* By removing debuff [**_ **Cruse of Being LAZY] some skills have been updated**

'Skill,' I thought hurriedly almost bouncing in place.

 **Skills**

 **Observe: The art of looking at people and things. The higher this skill level is the more you know. Of course, you the level of the observed effects it too. [Lv. 40] Now you can see those that are 3x higher than you, skills.**

 **Banshee: You are feared by civilians Konohagakure. You can now make civilians dizzy and blur their vision. Most civilians run at the sights of your tears. You can now make Chunins dizzy and blur their vision. Lower level ninjas now fear your tears. Your wails can cause brain bleeding, ear bleeding, nose bleeding and bleeding from the eyes: 10%. [Lv.5]**

 **Goddess of Manipulation: The art of getting what you want or getting someone to do what you want. You have most people wrapped around your finger. Works with Chunin and below. 11% Chance of Jounin being Manipulated. Will work 61% of the time with those that you are friendly with. [Lv. 4]**

 **Quick Feet: Hey, Genin. Wait you just run like one. You now have the speed of a genin. You have some fancy foot work, people find it hard to keep up with you. [Lv. 30]**

 **Knife Thrower: You seem to like throwing sharp point objects. You have a 45% higher chance of hitting your target. Percentages rises when the level does. [Lv. 40]**

 **Chakra Senses: You can see, hear, taste and feel other people's chakra. You can tell people's emotions to some degree. Can now see chakra pathways when focused. [Lv. 34] Distance: 7 yards**

 **Acting: Are you a movie star because that is some skill you got there. People tend to believe you when you are acting, rather it is the truth or not. [Lv. 15] Luck effects the accuracy.**

 **Intermediate Chef: Well, you can cook. Food cook now gives buffs, 5hp, 5Ste, and as level does. [Lv. 0]**

 **Tough Armor: No pain, no gain. Getting up after being knocked down. You have tough skin, figuratively, -30% chance of weapons or hits causing damage. [Lv. 15]**

 **Sensing KI: You can sense people trying to and/or wanting to kill you, up to 20yards. [Lv. 40]**

 **Intermediate Sneak: You can move silently, %30 less chance of getting caught. [Lv.0]**

 **Suppressing Chakra: Sensors will have a bitch trying to find you. Well depending on your level, up this shit. [Lv. 26]**

 **Instant Dungeons: Instant Dungeons or I.D.s can be used in many ways. [Lv.0]**

 **Dungeons Available**

 **Empty Dungeon: Time flows normally here.**

 **Dungeons Unavailable**

 **Zombies: The dead have risen, and their goal is to eat. Recommended Levels: 10-15. Instant Dungeon level required 15.**

 **Chakra Beast: Well, shit! Animals have absorbed either natural chakra or the Nine Tail's leftover chakra and have become chakra beast. These beasts can be hard to kill and can't be reasoned with. Recommended Levels: 20-35. Instant Dungeon level required 35.**

 **Empty Time Manipulated Dungeon: Time is slowed down in the dungeon. Example: every 5 hours in here is 1 hour in the real world. Time is slowed 30 minutes for every for 5 levels above the required Instant Dungeon level. Recommended Levels: 40-55. Instant Dungeon level required 55.**

 **Zombies Time Manipulated Dungeon: You already know I am not explaining. Same rules as the ETMD. Recommended Levels: 60- 75. Instant Dungeon Level required 75.**

 **Chakra Beast Time Manipulated Dungeon: Same rules as the ETMD. Recommended Levels: 80-95. Instant Dungeon Level required 95.**

 **Ghost: Fight ninjas of the past, form your village and others. May the gods have mercy on your soul should you enter alone. Recommended Levels: 100 plus. Instant Dungeon level required 100.**

 **Demons: Ever want to fight a Bijuu, well here is your chance. Recommended Levels: 400. Instant Dungeon level required 200**

I smirked at the changes if only because I was on my way to being a bad ass. Still not tired I thought, 'Enter ID', 'Exit ID', 'Enter ID', 'Exit ID'. Man, this is time consuming I wonder if I could use hand signs or something.

 _ ***Bing* Due to pointing out an inconvenient system mechanic you can now open and close I.D.s by opening your hand wide and by clenching your hand into a fist.**_

'Thank you, whoever controls the system.' I chimed happily.

 _ ***Bing* For being a kiss ass you gain 4 stat points.**_

I smiled at the message before getting to work. 'Open' 'Close' 'Open' 'Close' 'Open' 'Close' 'Open' 'Close' 'Open'

 _ **-4AM-**_

 _ ***Bing* I.D. has leveled up**_

I rolled out of bed frowning. I.D. has only leveled up four times. I knew it was going to take some time but shit. Nope, get over it Rei. You have got to work hard to grind hard. I stretch and stroll into the kitchen spider-monkeying my way to the frying pan. I put the stove on low crack some eggs into the pan and a little milk in with them before whisking them into a gooey mixture before turning up the heat to a mid-low and pre-chopped onions, tomatoes, peppers and cheese. When, I turned around I was not surprised to see the blonde woman however I was surprised to Kakashi gaping at her like a fish out water while she sipped at her tea. I laughed till my gut was sore plated her omelet and started on another.

I had just scooped my omelet out the pan when a heard the 'Bing'.

 _ ***Bing* Your cooking skill 1lv**_

"You know," Tsunade says, "You have been keeping up with your studies pretty well for someone that is never in class." With her foot on my back as I am doing push-ups. "People are talking." She says smoothly, like I can't tell Danzo or someone is being a dick and trying to ship me off to an early grave. "No thanks, I like living. And I only do so well because my friends let me read their notes. So, no I don't want to be shipped into an early grave. Hell, I don't even know how to use chakra yet." I say bluntly while sweating. "What do you mean you don't know how to use chakra?" she asked killing intent pouring off her. "Well, I mean is you if asked to do that thing where you switch with a log or whatever, I couldn't do it. I don't know how." I said a little panicked.

Apparently, the people that wanted me to get the hell out of the academy and into my death bed were people on the council. Tsunade just spent three hours yelling at them for even suggesting I graduate early because, "This fucking twerp doesn't even know how to use chakra. And you are trying to push her out into field work." "Now, Tsunade," Danzo's voice fucking chimed, "She wouldn't be thrown into field work, she would be trained by me." I blinked, 'What the fuck did I just hear? A guy that hates me wants to train me. Nah! That asshole is looking for a way to murder me and get by with it.' "No thanks. I trust you about as much as I trust a raging river not to sweep me up and drown me. So, thanks for the offer but no thanks." I chimed in. Silence filled the room before a Lady that looked a lot like Kiba busted out laughing, "Man, this kid's got some major balls. Standing up to the old War Horse that way." I felt her arm wrap around my shoulders, "I got a kid about your age, a real cutie. Nice and friendly and good with animals." I could feel Yamato-nii glaring at her as she said this from the shadows. I giggle and then grinned widely, "I am not ready for a fuck buddy yet, but I'll hit him up when I turn seventeen if he's single that is." I heard choking sounds from the shadows and from around the room. Apparently, I was too young to speak like and I had the "talk" with Hokage-sama. I simply point out that if children shouldn't know about fuck buddies, then old pervy men should hide their porn better and not in the drawers of their desk or that if they didn't want their kids to know of such things to stop making it seem interesting and forbidden because that just makes it all the more appealing. Then I went on three-hour long rant on how the smut was just not worth the read because the characters were simply too fake. "What self-respecting woman would ever let a guy get away with boarder-line raping her? None, that's how many. Now, I could see it if she faked it until he felt nice and safe and tied him to the bed and make him think he is going to get something pleasant, only to start sticking sharp pointy objects into various parts of body before separating his balls from his body only to reunite them when she shoved him down his throat so he would choke slowly to death on his own nuts, but noooooooo. She is fucking portrayed as enjoy being sexually violated by a man that was supposed to have her back. And furthermore, NO means fucking NO. Sure she a ninja and if was an enemy ninja I would have understood but no this fucker is supposed to be her ally and to make matters worse NOTHING WAS EVER DONE TO THE RAPIST FUCKER. Is that how you want people to view kunoichis, that is okay to us as whores. And another thing where is the fanfare for the kunoichis, dammit? Males have these beautiful women coming in droves in every fucking chapter, but the females get stuck with plain old boring in looks and attitude. Where is the porn for females? Do we not have the same right as to get off on the opposite sex? Or would you rather us just stop fucking males all together and get off on each other?" At this point everyone is blushing and in a stunned silence. Some Anbu have nose bleeds and the red-blushing faces of the council members make me want to laugh but I don't. Straight faced, I look from them to Tsunade and ask, "Did I say something?" She busted out laughing wraps an arm shoulder and says, "Com' on kid. Let's get lunch."

 _ ***Bing* Tsunade is honored to know you.**_

I smiled at her and we left the office full of tomatoes.

 _ **-Later that Night-**_

'Status,' I thought.

 _ **Name: Rei**_

 _ **Occupation: The Gamer**_

 _ **Level: LV 25**_

 _ **HP: 1,360**_

 _ **MP: 720**_

 _ **Chakra: 700**_

 _ **Power: 39**_

 _ **Strength: 47**_

 _ **Dexterity: 48**_

 _ **Intelligence: 49 (-16%) 41.16**_

 _ **Wisdom: 40 (-16%) 33.6**_

 _ **Luck: 30**_

 _ **Points: 160**_

 _ **Money: 50,000 Ryo**_

Hmm, I wonder why I didn't get some stat points for leveling up. Most games do that right, maybe it is because I am over the limit of held stat points. But I started with like 250. Now that I think about it Killua seemed pretty upset about that. So, does that mean my stat points for leveling up are just hang out till I get below the limit.

 _ ***Bing* For using your noddle for once 1pt INT**_

So, that makes my Intelligence 50 without the debuff effect. I have six stats I can up. That mean at least nine a piece.

 _ **Name: Rei**_

 _ **Occupation: The Gamer**_

 _ **Level: LV 25**_

 _ **HP: 1,360**_

 _ **MP: 720**_

 _ **Chakra: 700**_

 _ **Power: 48**_

 _ **Strength: 56**_

 _ **Dexterity: 57**_

 _ **Intelligence: 59 (-16%) 49.56**_

 _ **Wisdom: 49 (-16%) 41.16**_

 _ **Luck: 39**_

 _ **Points: 106**_

 _ **Money: 50,000 Ryo**_

 _ ***Bing* A new skill has been made [Flexible]**_

 _ ***Bing* A new skill has been made [Strong Skeleton]**_

I frowned when no more stat points were added to the total. I will use 52 stat point making it a solid fifty, assuming I the between the standard 2-10 stat points per level up like most games I should be fine.

 _ **Name: Rei**_

 _ **Occupation: The Gamer**_

 _ **Level: LV 25**_

 _ **HP: 1,360**_

 _ **MP: 720**_

 _ **Chakra: 700**_

 _ **Power: 56**_

 _ **Strength: 64**_

 _ **Dexterity: 65**_

 _ **Intelligence: 65 (-16%) 54.6**_

 _ **Wisdom: 57 (-16%) 47.88**_

 _ **Luck: 51**_

 _ **Points: 54**_

 _ **Money: 50,000 Ryo**_

 _ ***Bing* New skill has been created [Heavy Hitter]**_

 _ ***Bing* New skill has been created [Mana Infinity]**_

 _ ***Bing* New Skill has been created [Luck's Blessing]**_

 _ ***Bing* 50 Stat Point have been added- stat point yet collected 200. You my save up to hundred stat points. You will now have six months to collect unclaimed stat points. You can have others claim the stat points if you wish if they are in your party.**_

What on earth is a party.

 **Party is the system in which you add people to your party, they will be able to level up like you and learn things like you, but only when they are in your party.**

I frowned, I knew animals could be in my party, but I thought that was because they couldn't tell others about my ability.

I looked over at Ko to see that he had several stat points that he has distributed.

 _ **Name: Koga**_

 _ **Occupation: Rei's Battle Pet**_

 _ **Level: LV 15**_

 _ **Health: 680**_

 _ **MP: 360**_

 _ **Chakra: 350**_

 _ **Power: 28**_

 _ **Strength: 32**_

 _ **Dexterity: 33**_

 _ **Intelligence: 33**_

 _ **Wisdom: 29**_

 _ **Luck: 26**_

 _ **Points: 100**_

'Hey,Ko,' I thought to the beast mentally, 'why haven't you used any stat points.' He sighed, 'Because I am your battle pet.' 'But, they,' I pointed out are, 'Are your points.' 'But you are my handler.' He pointed out. 'But I am your friend, not handler. We fight for family and friends and what is important us together okay. Neither of us are above each other.' I frowned. Ko still instead that I distribute his points and he had a good bit in the back logs like 325.

 _ **Name: Koga**_

 _ **Occupation: Rei's Battle Pet**_

 _ **Level: LV 15**_

 _ **Health: 680**_

 _ **MP: 360**_

 _ **Chakra: 350**_

 _ **Power: 98**_

 _ **Strength: 102**_

 _ **Dexterity: 103**_

 _ **Intelligence: 103**_

 _ **Wisdom: 99**_

 _ **Luck: 96**_

 _ **Points: 5**_

 _ ***Bing*New skill has been created[Heavy Hitter]**_

 _ ***Bing* New skill has been created [Strong Skeleton]**_

 _ ***Bing* New skill has been created [Beast Soldier]**_

 _ ***Bing* New skill has been created [Flexible]**_

 _ ***Bing* New skill has been created [Gymnast]**_

 _ ***Bing* New skill has been created [Mana Infinity]**_

 _ ***Bing* New skill has been created [Eidetic Memory]**_

 _ ***Bing* New skill has been created [Blessing of Athena]**_

 _ ***Bing* New skill has been created [Luck's Blessing]**_

Ko groaned when I but demanded that he start training. He agreed but didn't like it.

'Status,' I thought.

 _ **Name: Rei**_

 _ **Occupation: The Gamer**_

 _ **Level: LV 25**_

 _ **HP: 1,360**_

 _ **MP: 720**_

 _ **Chakra: 700**_

 _ **Power: 56**_

 _ **Strength: 64**_

 _ **Dexterity: 65**_

 _ **Intelligence: 65 (-16%) 54.6**_

 _ **Wisdom: 57 (-16%) 47.88**_

 _ **Luck: 51**_

 _ **Points: 104**_

 _ **Money: 50,000 Ryo**_

 _ **Name: Rei**_

 _ **Occupation: The Gamer**_

 _ **Level: LV 25**_

 _ **HP: 1,360**_

 _ **MP: 720**_

 _ **Chakra: 700**_

 _ **Power: 72**_

 _ **Strength: 80**_

 _ **Dexterity: 81**_

 _ **Intelligence: 81 (-16%) 68.04**_

 _ **Wisdom: 73 (-16%) 61.32**_

 _ **Luck: 71**_

 _ **Points: 4**_

 _ **Money: 50,000 Ryo**_

* _ **Bing* New skill has been created [Blessing of Athena]**_

 _ ***Bing* 100 Stat Point have been added- stat point yet collected 100**_

 _ **Name: Rei**_

 _ **Occupation: The Gamer**_

 _ **Level: LV 25**_

 _ **HP: 1,360**_

 _ **MP: 720**_

 _ **Chakra: 700**_

 _ **Power: 88**_

 _ **Strength: 96**_

 _ **Dexterity: 97**_

 _ **Intelligence: 97 (-16%) 81.48**_

 _ **Wisdom: 89 (-16%) 74.76**_

 _ **Luck: 91**_

 _ **Points: 4**_

 _ **Money: 50,000 Ryo**_

 _ ***Bing* 100 Stat Point have been added- stat point yet collected 0**_

 _ **Name: Rei**_

 _ **Occupation: The Gamer**_

 _ **Level: LV 25**_

 _ **HP: 1,360**_

 _ **MP: 720**_

 _ **Chakra: 700**_

 _ **Power: 104**_

 _ **Strength: 112**_

 _ **Dexterity: 113**_

 _ **Intelligence: 113 (-16%) 94.92**_

 _ **Wisdom: 105 (-16%) 88.2**_

 _ **Luck: 111**_

 _ **Points: 4**_

 _ **Money: 50,000 Ryo**_

 _ ***Bing* Skill update[Heavy Hitter] to [Tsunade's Strength]**_

 _ ***Bing* Skill update [Strong Skeleton] to [ Wolverine's Skeleton]**_

 _ ***Bing* Skill updated [Flexible] to [Gymnast]**_

 _ ***Bing* Skill updated[Luck's Blessing] to [Daughter of Luck]**_

I wonder why my skills updated and Ko's did not.

 _*Bing* Due to inquiry members of your party can now fuse skills_

 _ ***Bing* Skills [Strong Skeleton] and [Beast Soldier] have fused to create [Strong Beast Soldier]**_

 _ ***Bing*[Strong Beast Soldier] has increased 1lv**_

 _ ***Bing*[Strong Beast Soldier] has increased 1lv**_

 _ ***Bing*[Strong Beast Soldier] has increased 1lv**_

 _ ***Bing* Skills [Flexible]and [Gymnast] have fused to create [Gymnast 2.0]**_

 _ ***Bing*[Gymnast 2.0] has increased 1lv**_

 _ ***Bing*[Gymnast 2.0] has increased 1lv**_

 _ ***Bing*[Gymnast 2.0] has increased 1lv**_

I could feel Ko's smugness through his chakra and I groaned and shoved at him. 'Skills,' I thought.

 **Skills**

 **Observe: The art of looking at people and things. The higher this skill level is the more you know. Of course, you the level of the observed effects it too. [Lv. 40] Now you can see those that are 3x higher than you, skills.**

 **Banshee: You are feared by civilians Konohagakure. You can now make civilians dizzy and blur their vision. Most civilians run at the sights of your tears. You can now make Chunins dizzy and blur their vision. Lower level ninjas now fear your tears. Your wails can cause brain bleeding, ear bleeding, nose bleeding and bleeding from the eyes: 10%. [Lv.5]**

 **Goddess of Manipulation: The art of getting what you want or getting someone to do what you want. You have most people wrapped around your finger. Works with Chunin and below. 11% Chance of Jounin being Manipulated. Will work 61% of the time with those that you are friendly with. [Lv. 4]**

 **Quick Feet: Run like the wind Bullseye. You can now run for two solid hours. You have some fancy foot work, people find it hard to keep up with you. [Lv. 10]**

 **Knife Thrower: You seem to like throwing sharp point objects. You have a 12% higher chance of hitting your target. Percentages rises when the level does. [Lv. 39]**

 **Chakra Senses: You can see, hear, taste and feel other people's chakra. You can tell people's emotions to some degree. Can now see chakra pathways when focused. [Lv. 34] Distance: 7 yards**

 **Acting: Are you a movie star because that is skill you got there. People tend to believe you when you are acting, rather it is the truth or not. [Lv. 15] Luck effects the accuracy.**

 **Cooking: Well, looking here you can the basics. [Lv. 30]**

 **Tough Armor: No pain, no gain. Getting up after being knocked down. You have tough skin, figuratively, -20% chance of weapons or hits causing damage. [Lv. 15]**

 **Sensing KI: You can sense people trying to and/or wanting to kill you, up to 20yards. [Lv. 40]**

 **Sneak: You can move silently, %5 less chance of getting caught. [Lv.45]**

 **Suppressing Chakra: Sensors will have a bitch trying to find you. Well depending on your level, up this shit. [Lv. 26]**

 **Instant Dungeons: Instant Dungeons or I.D.s can be used in many ways. [Lv.4]**

 **Dungeons Available**

 **Empty Dungeon: Time flows normally here.**

 **Dungeons Unavailable**

 **Zombies: The dead have risen, and their goal is to eat. Recommended Levels: 10-15. Instant Dungeon level required 15.**

 **Chakra Beast: Well, shit! Animals have absorbed either natural chakra or the Nine Tail's leftover chakra and have become chakra beast. These beasts can be hard to kill and can't be reasoned with. Recommended Levels: 20-35. Instant Dungeon level required 35.**

 **Empty Time Manipulated Dungeon: Time is slowed down in the dungeon. Example: every 5 hours in here is 1 hour in the real world. Time is slowed 30 minutes for every for 5 levels above the required Instant Dungeon level. Recommended Levels: 40-55. Instant Dungeon level required 55.**

 **Zombies Time Manipulated Dungeon: You already know I am not explaining. Same rules as the ETMD. Recommended Levels: 60- 75. Instant Dungeon Level required 75.**

 **Chakra Beast Time Manipulated Dungeon: Same rules as the ETMD. Recommended Levels: 80-95. Instant Dungeon Level required 95.**

 **Ghost: Fight ninjas of the past, form your village and others. May the gods have mercy on your soul should you enter alone. Recommended Levels: 100 plus. Instant Dungeon level required 100.**

 **Demons: Ever want to fight a Bijuu, well here is your chance. Recommended Levels: 400. Instant Dungeon level required 200**

 **Tsunade's Strength: You can now hit like Tsunade. See if you can out do her with time. [Lv.0]**

 **Wolverine's Skeleton: You have Wolverine's metal skeleton figuratively; your bones are hard as hell to break. [Lv.0]**

 **Gymnast: You are flexible, on the ground, in the air, it doesn't matter. 5% Chance of dodging attacks. [Lv. 0]**

 **Mana Infinity: Your mana pools have increased by 16% and it takes 5 seconds to recover 1 mana point.**

 **Blessing of Athena: Athena has blessed you wisdom, 16% increase in wisdom when in stressful situation.**

 **Daughter of Luck: Luck looks at you as a daughter, 20% increase in luck when in stressful situation.**

-2 A.M.-

'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close'

*Bing* I.D. has leveled up

'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close'

*Bing* I.D. has leveled up

'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close' 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close' 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close' 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close', 'Open', 'Close'

*Bing* I.D. has leveled up 3x

-4 A.M. –

I really hate mornings, I thought rolling out of bed. I stretched out and yawned. I moved to the kitchen. No one was in the kitchen and which was all good for me. I got a large mixing bowl down along with flour and sugar and baking powder. I mixed two cups of flour, with one cup of sugar, and a pinch of baking powder together. I looked for vanilla extract and it took forever to find; I splashed less than teaspoon of the vanilla in the bowl. I pour 1 1/3cup of milk in the bowl and creaked two eggs into the bowl, I mixed it thoroughly. I then took out the diced strawberries, blueberries, blackberries and raspberries and poured them into the bowl and mixed then together. Couldn't find a baking pan so I decided they would pancakes.

I just finished the last of the pancakes when I heard someone placing glasses on the table. Looking over my shoulder I see Yamato-nii-san head on the table looking disheveled and Kakashi-nii sitting drinking glasses on the table. I raised an eyebrow at the scene and cleared my throat and gestured to Yamato when Kakashi looked at me. He shook his head in the negative, either meaning not now or classified. I shrugged my shoulders and plated the pancakes and set them on the table. Kakashi eyed the pancakes and I shrugged at the man. Naruto stumbled in and began setting the table. I cracked some eggs into the skillet and poured some milk with them scrambling them.

I finally set down with the boys and while they all had the eggs; they seemed wary of the pancakes. I grabbed one and set it on my plate and scooped some eggs up on the fruity pancake and wrapped it like a burrito. They raised an eyebrow and I just munched on my burrito. Naruto was the first brave soul to try the breakfast, followed by Yamato and lastly Kakashi. They had looks of surprise on their face when they took their first bite. There was wonder in their eyes and they quickly devoured the food. I wonder why Tsunade wasn't here to drag me off but shrugged and I got dress brushed my teeth and put my rat-nest known as hair into a bun.

I was setting in class watching Iruka teach and I was bored out of my mind, but I ignored my boredom and forced myself to pay attention to the man as he taught us the history of our village.

-12 pages of notes later-

 _ ***Bing* Due to focusing on single topic for a long amount of time the skill [Focus] has been created.**_

Taijutsu lesson began, Mizuki paired people up with the stronger kids with the weaker ones which made me twitchy. I watched while the kids fought paying attention to their fighting style rather than who they were to observe their fighting style. Tell my name was called in front of me was a boy three times my size in height and weight. I narrowed my eyes at the boy. "Start," came Mizuki called out. The boy launched at me and I side stepped him last minute and he sailed out the ring. I lifted my eyebrow at Mizuki with clearing asking, 'That all you got?'. He twitched at the clear challenge but didn't make a move.

-A while later-

I seriously don't know what Mizuki's deal is, that is the fourth time the idiot fell out of the ring? What the hell man, call the match already! I narrowed my eye at him only to feel his chakra twitch with irritation giving me my answer, the guy hated me. I glare sharpened and I threw the boy that was straight at me toward the glaring man. He barely dodged the flying child; shooting me a glare, he checked on the boy before calling up another giant into the ring with me.

'This is fucking ridiculous,' I thought as I threw the sixth boy at Mizuki, 'What the fuck dude?' Shino stepped into the ring and I got a 'Bing'.

 **Quest Alert**

 **Beat Rookie Nine**

 **Reward:**

 **-100 Rep. with the Aburame clan**

 **-100 Rep. with the Akimichi clan**

 **-100 Rep. with the Haruno clan**

 **-100 Rep. with the Hyuga clan**

 **-100 Rep. with the Inuzuka clan**

 **-100 Rep. with the Nara clan**

 **-100 Rep. with the Uchiha clan**

 **-100 Rep. with the Yamanaka clan**

 **-100 Rep. with ?**

 **Failure:**

 **-Gain title {Weak One}**

 **-Disappoint Guy, Kakashi, Tsunade and Yamato**

 **Mandatory Quest**

I sighed is this game fucking serious, I worked too hard to get that cursed debuff removed and it wanted to place me back in a weakened state seriously.

-3 hours later-

It was my last fight and was with Hinata Hyuga and I could not help but to think, 'Fuck.' We went at it. Hinata wasn't hitting as hard as she could have been and that fucking pissed me off. Hinata was going to be the girl that marries my brother and she was too scared to fight, I mean, yes, she turns into a badass in the show later on when she is older, but my brother could fucking die because me being here has changed things. "Hinata," I say barely above a whisper, "If you can't beat me then you can never be with Naruto. I won't allow it. Fucking fight. Or I will tell Naruto you like him." I seem to have awoken Satan, because the beast that started fighting me most certainly wasn't sweet kind Hinata. Why does that make me smile? Shit, Tsunade turned me into a masochist.

-Nearly Two hours later-

There was a crowd, people were taking bets and Clan Heads were there as well showing support or just wondering why the two of us hadn't stopped beating the sense out of each other. Hinata's coat had been destroyed which I couldn't be happier about. It limited her movement to much, without it she was much faster and accurate. I almost fucking grinned when she activated her Byakugan. Yep, I am definitely a masochist now. I felt people about to interfere with MY fight and sent a wave of K.I. at the cock fuckers. Yep, I am way to into this, I might have to talk to Ino's dad after this; ask if a person can get addicted to getting the shit beat out them. I didn't shy away from her like most smart people would have when the Byakugan was active, nope, I rushed forward mimicking her step for step pushing her challenging, pushing her out of her comfort zone and making her fight me with all of her might. "I will end everything you care about if you don't fight me back with everything you got." I whispered in her ear when I got close, now that I think about it I might be a sadist as well. Hinata roared and I felt a shiver run down my spine excitement, fear I couldn't tell but it woke me up and made me hungry for more. Oh yeah, I am definitely going to have to that talk with Ino's dad after this.

I don't know how long it has been, but I could feel both Hinata and I slipping up in the fight, leaving gaps for the other to take advantage of. It wasn't too long when two loud cracks echoed in the training field; I had broken two of Hinata's ribs but that didn't stop the girl. Oh, no she in fact dislocated my shoulder. We had started putting chakra in hits and no one wanted to interfere then, that's right bitches fear us. Yep, seriously going to have to talk to Ino's dad. Hinata fell when the sun was starting to set and her father, Hiashi Hyūga went to pick her only to be beaten there by a purple haired woman with red eyes. I glared down Hiashi when he went to open his mouth and said, "I am far too tired to listen to whatever stupid shit you are about to spout. You should have stopped this fight when you first saw it. You are a shit father." He glared, "Your guardian did not stop the fight either." "Please, Hinata hits hard, but Tsunade hits harder, trust me. Anyway, come unblock my chakra pathways and then unblock Hinata's. Kakashi-nii come pop my shoulder back in place." I whined. A pale face Yamato appeared in the crowed, only to have to be held back by Guy when he saw Hiashi leaning over me. I could feel the waves of K.I. crashing over us and it very nearly made me laugh. Kakashi, who was standing by to pop my shoulder back into place, saw this and frowned before giving me a whop to the head, Hiashi shot him a fierce glare which was kinda cute. Yep, definitely talking to Ino's dad.

-With Hinata-

I sit next to the girl as Tsunade worked on the broken bones, apparently, I had broken more than two ribs on the poor girl, opps. When she opened her eyes I grinned and chimed, "Good, fight Hinata-chan. Now, if only we can get you fighting like that without getting you angry first." Hinata looked at as if I had grown two heads but to be fair so did everyone else, I waved them. "Hey, do you think you would want to spend the night?" She blushed. "No, physical activity." Tsunade chimed in with a twinkle in her eye. "I said it once, I will say it again. I am not looking for a fuck buddy. You and the pretty crazy Lady that was trying to set," long pause, "Oh my god, that was Kiba's mom. Kiba's mom was trying to get me to bump ugly with Kiba. Kiba's mom trying to marry me and Kiba. Kiba marry, Kiba's mom." Tsunade's looked worried but to be fair I was pretty worried before I started having a break down.

That is how I found myself in Inoichi Yamanaka office in a nice big plush chair, we had been staring at each other for like thirty minutes not saying anything. He blinked, 'Ha, I win,' I thought mentally. "Rei," he started, "Do you want to talk about it?" "Talk about what?" I chimed back. "Your brake down." He sighed. "Which one?" I asked. "What do you mean, 'Which one?'" he asked in alarm. "Well, there was the one when I was two months-old and a giant red paw came crashing down into my nursery with its burning angry chakra having something cold and bitter running through it. Again, when I was two months-old and my mother ran off toward that thing. Again, when I was two months-old and I realized my mother was dead and it was like my father was too. There were some earlier ones too, but I think they were pretty normal. I mean you would have a break down too if you understand people but couldn't communicate or move. It is terrifying being trapped by your own body." I shivered for affect, "Then there was the one I had when I realized the Fox that killed my mother was sealed inside of Naruto and then time I realized I was a murder and there is no turning back from that. Oh, I am not sure if this is a break down or not but when I was fighting Hinata, I purposely said cruel and hateful things to her to make her fight harder and I really enjoyed egging her on, it made me. . . more awake, the angrier she got the more she hurt me and the more I hurt her. Oh, and I thought her dad was kind of cute when he glared at Kakashi-nii, but I am blaming that on porn." The man just stared for a few seconds and left the room. He came back with two others, one being Aoba Yamashiro, and asked, "Would you let us view your memories?" "Do I have to be awake?" that got a chuckle from Aoba which made a small appear on my face, "But seriously, do I?"

With conformation that I didn't have to be awake, I was out like a light before they even finished preparations to mind rape me. It was awhile, or it felt like awhile, before I felt a jolt my eyes shot up and in front of me I saw the three men standing with confused looks on their faces, "Thought you said I didn't have to be awake?" I whined, my voice coming out younger than I remember. Inoichi Yamanaka looked at me and said, "You aren't?"

So, I had a panic attack and bad one too. I was ugly crying and laughing all while hyperventilating, in short, I was a mess. When they finally managed to calm me down, they decided to drop another bomb, my mind wasn't designed the way they were used to. Oh yes, cause the girl that already had one panic attack to have another.

It took a few hours wondering around my mindscape before they found what they were looking for; a brain in a lake, in a forest with it raining. They stuck their hands in the lake and almost instantly I felt them shifting through memories. I tried not to interfere but sometimes there was that gut reaction to slap the shit out of them and tell them to get out.

Finding that my memories backed my story, I was forced to see the Hokage and Tsunade. Dammit I just wanted to sleep.

The Hokage stared blankly at me and Tsunade had her arms crossed in front of her and Yamato was damn near sending me into a panic attack as he gives a blank stare. "So, let me get this straight, when you were in the womb you were able to think?" the Hokage asked. I gave a nod. "You have known the chakra of the person that attacked the village six years ago, for six years?" I gave another nod. "Well?" he asked. "It is similar to the Uchiha's chakra because of its coldness and bitterness but the chakra that was controlling the fox was tainted. Something or someone else was influencing the main chakra. Oh, and there was lot of anger and betrayal in the chakra. The person was also hmmmmm. . .well they best I could come up with is grieving. They were grieving. I haven't felt chakra like that in any of the Uchihas." I said slowly. "Yes, most of them feel betrayed and angry but it is aimed at the people that casted them aside, this guy. . . he was angry at every person in the village, he wanted to see the village burn and he didn't care what he had to do, to see it done." Shivers, at the memory. The Hokage sighed heavy and asked, "Anything let's you want to tell us?" Aoba Yamashiro and Inoichi Yamanaka saw me stiffen up when he asked this and Yamato-nii was still blanking, 'Dammit, I need you, asshole snap out of it,' I thought as panic build inside me. The Hokage pressed something and I felt the chakra signals of the people not visible in the room disappear and a cover enveloped us but that just made me nervous.

Well they took the revelation of my gamer ability as about as well as could be as expected. They have been staring at me for the last ten minutes. The Hokage took in a deep breath and sighed, "Rei, I would never . . ." He paused and contemplating a moment on how he would attempt telling a six-year-old he would never use her as a breeding bitch, "What I am trying to say is, you don't need to worry about. . ." he started but I cut him off. "I know you wouldn't!" I injected. "But that wouldn't stop other's from trying." My tone wavered and my grip on Yamato's hand tighten, "I m-might still be a child," my voice cracking, "but a clanless child having this ability. I am not stupid. I stupid, I know children with talent with talent go missing." Fear spiked my chakra so hard I was gasping for breath.


End file.
